So it begins
by Mavqt
Summary: This is my take on Shepard's life until she reaches the Normandy. Jane Shepard and her father have to come to terms with loss, and now new life awaits them. Family, friends, love, loss and adventure, along with whatever else I throw in the cauldron. Rated M because it will get dark.
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines from the Mass Effect Universe.

A/N. This is my first piece of writing I've done in years. Since I haven't had a proof reader, please note on the mistakes.

This is my 'head canon' of what happened to my Shepard from the time she was 14 up to setting foot on the Normandy. This story was planned to have Liara chapters, but I've decided against it. I have a chapter of it, but mite release it after this is finished. Thanks for listening to the dribble, now onto chapter one.

Chapter 1: New beginnings

It's been a rough few months for Stephan Shepard and his daughter Jane, now 14. First Stephan had lost his job as a police officer but that was nothing compared to the loss of his love, his wife, the mother of their daughter. Most of his time was now spent drinking away the pain.

Until one early morning when Jane was waiting for him to return from his now routine drinking binge. Jane having planned what to say to get her dad to get him back on track. She needed her father, this was not like him. The only drinking he used to do was at a card night at one of his co-workers house. But now he was out nearly every other night, wasting money he couldn't afford to.

The front door slammed shut. "this is it." she thought, trying to steel herself against the now unpredictable mess that was her drunken father.

"Dad" No reply. "Dad!" Jane now getting annoyed at the state her farther was getting in. She had been waiting since ten. It was now two thirty in the morning.

"Jane *hiccup* what is it?" Thinking he knew what was coming, he stiffened his stature to appear remotely sober. But failed as he tripped on seemingly nothing. He braced himself on the kitchen table.

"Dad, we both miss mum so very much, it's not fair the way she was taken from us too early, but you need to stop. You're starting to scare me." Choking on her words as tears now falling free from sore emerald eyes.

"Jane..." Tears forming at his eyes at the mention of his love."I...we Should talk in the morning. Give us a chance to have our heads on straight."

"Promise me, dad." Puppy dog eyes, the same as his late wife used on him to get her way.

"I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now early morning on the east coast of England, sun out, birds singing, wind blowing and children playing. If only their life was like that again, peaceful. This is what Jane wanted. "Peace, it's a hard thing to come by at the best of times, no matter how hard you fight for it, so Jane never give up" that's what her dad had told her, she wanted that' life again, like it was with her mother.

"Right Jane, I said we would talk in the morning, so lets talk." he spoke, regretting his forceful tone.

Ignoring the tone of her father. "Dad, I've been thinking and searching, a lot." This was rare for her, she was a girl of action, a real tomboy at the best of times. Stephan had taught her how to shoot, light fires, play rugby as well as basic first aid from his time in the Alliance, which he left at the age of twenty eight, when his late love became pregnant.

"That's hard for me to believe that honey" he slightly huffed indicating his amusement. "What have you been looking for?"

"Peace." His eyes now wide open at the mention. "I've been looking on the extranet for a place that appears to have it."

"Any luck in your search?"

"Yes, but it would require us to leave England...and Earth." her eyes leaving the gaze of her father to fixate on anything but him.

"Spill the beans kid, for fourteen, you're quite smart."

looking back to her father she rushed out her findings. "Well there's this place, well, planet called Mindoir, It's a newish colony world that's looking for people to help with it's day to day running, they're hiring police, swell as other roles..." Hurrying to get the words out

Cutting in hoping to get her to steady her thoughts "Whoa, slow down there."

To no avail. "Dad it's beautiful, It's looks just like the English country side, There are forests, fields, rivers. We could go hunting, fishing or camping." Now slowing down, eyes darted towards the ashes of her mother on the mantelpiece. "I..Think we need to start...fresh, Dad." Her eyes started to water.

"that's...not A bad idea, but how am I going to afford that? It's not like I'm made of money Jane. We have your mothers life insurance money, but we had always said it would go to you when your old enough."

Having already looked at the costs of moving, Jane started. "Well, you and me both don't do things by half, on the extranet it said that travel costs are paid for by them, salons as you have a job and accommodation to go to, it's just a case of calling up and asking. As for the life insurance money, this is as much for me as it is you."

"You know what. I will think about it after you show me this Mindoir on the extranet, I need to know what I'm getting myself into."

Surprised that her dad was so easily persuaded, she jumped off the sofa and onto him. Hugging him tightly.

"No promises Jane, I said I'll think about it, but come on, show me this MIndoir then." Rising with he daughter his arms he threw her on his shoulders and march upstairs to her computer. Jane now giggling at her dads actions put the first smile in months on his face, this is what he wanted, a happy daughter, an easy, care free life, a...wife, His wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having just got off the phone the his potential next employer, a smile crept to his lips. Turning to Jane, who was sitting on the kitchen table, steeling herself was the worst.

"So...what Happened?" excitement and worry making themselves known in her voice.

"I've got a position waiting for me if I want it, he said to call back later with my answer. Are you sure this is what you want sweetheart?"

"It was my idea in the first place, wasn't it?" now excitement being the only emotion in her voice, face and body language.

"True, I'll make the call in a couple of hours, don't want him to think im too needy do we?"

"No we don't, how about a house or apartment, is that sorted yet?" worry now creeping it's way in.

"Of cause, do you think of me to be a fool Jane? Wait don't answer that." laughter now taking over both of them.

"Dad, before we go, can we get in one last hunting or camping trip?"

"I don't see why not. But if we do you have to make sure you attend school everyday, until we leave, deal?" presenting his hand to seal the agreement.

Taking his hand she shaked it furiously. "Deal...oh And dad?"

"Yes Jane, what do you want now, Hunting not enough? Also can I have my hand back before you rip it off?"

A cheeky smile now showing. "Sorry dad and no hunting is enough atleast for now." The smile now turning to a frown. "Thank you, I really need this, It's been hard since mum..."

"We need this you mean, you were not the only one to loose someone you love."

"I know." now jumping into her farthers torso for a hug trying to show that she was sorry for the singular terming of her last sentence.

Gently patting her on the head. "Don't worry kiddo, I understand, more then you know. Did I tell you how I lost my parents? Who am I kidding, ofcause I haven't." Tightening the embrace. "It's a sad story, but one you mite want to hear. It's the reason how me and your mother met and without that we..." Trying to hold back the tears Stephan corrected himself. "I wouldn't have you."

"How about you tell me on the hunting trip?"

"Fine but atleast promise me that when we get to Mindoir you start boxing."

"Why dad? I think I can look after myself, I'm a pretty good shot, atleast that's what you tell me. And there was that with Jake." Breaking the embrace a confused look appeared on her person.

"A good shot you are, but guns are a last resort and you will not have one until your old enough for a license, until then I need to know while I'm at work you can look after yourself. I'm sure you will love it, you seemed to enjoy punching Jake."

"It was enjoyable, yes, and to be honest, he had it coming. I'll give it ago, you never know I mite me good at it." A grumble from her stomach prompted the next question. "What for dinner old man?"

"Haven't thought about it." He looks to his watch, 17:48. "I can't be arsed to cook today, how about some takeaway? There's this new place that just opened about a mile away, sells Asari food and apparently It's run by Asari, I've seen the way you look at them when they're on the TV. I know you have a thing for them blue beauties." Covering his mouth trying to mute the laugh. "So lets kill two birds with one stone."

"They're interesting to say the least and I've always wondered what they eat, drink and smell like. Aswell what those tentacle things are on their head are."

"Smell like? Kiddo, you're weird has anyone said that to you before?. Now come on before we die from starvation."

As they left the house and started walking towards the takeaway Janes' competitiveness overtook her.

"Race yea dad." As she started sprinting the vague direction of the takeaway.

"You little rat you!" He started chasing her slowly catching her up.

"Five creds say I win."

"Since when did you get Five credits?" he shouted, now closing in on her heels.

"Found them at the park." Turning her head she saw her dad right on her, she quickened her pace.

Victory was hers, arms rised and pumping "I win, hand them over dad." Now placing her hands palm side up awaiting her reward.

"Since when did you become such a quick little thing? I haven't had such a challenge since my time in Alliance."

"Well I guess it's from all my time running to, around and from school." Tapping her right index finger in her left hand she continued. "Now hand them over."

He gave her a coy look as he handed over the credits and entered the establishment simply titled 'Embrace'.

"Abit of weird name for a foodjoint, don't you think?"

"Just a tad."

Embrace was packed to the brim with customers in the takeaway part of it. A Asari came over and introduced herself. She was 6"2", average for the Asari, Light purple skin with dark purple markings, Dark blue eyes and a cute button nose.

"Hello and welcome to embrace, as you can see we are very busy in the part of the restaurant, If you don't mind eating in, I can show you to a table."

Jane was staring at the Asari, jaw slack, eyes wide. When Stephan noticed his daughter he cleared it throat and replied. "That is most kind of you, I thought this place 'Embrace' was only a takeout."

"Oh no, we provide both food to take home aswell as to eat in here. And who are you my little beauty?"

Jane jumped as the Arasi questioned her, her voice a little more then a whisper. "Jane..." She grew in confidence as her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jane Shepard."

"What a lovely name, I'm Alestia, I be your waitress today. If you follow me we have a table free that's ready for you."

As they followed Alestia Jane whispered to her father."Dad isn't she...beautiful?"

"She is, but she doesn't hold a candle to your mother."

Turning away to hide her lie she replied. "No one will dad, no one will." Her mother was beautiful, but compared to Alestia? She wouldn't of looked it.

Alestia directed them to table and motioned them to sit. "Here are the menus, is there anything you would like to drink? We have some of Earths beverages aswell as some from Thessia."

"Water for me please." Stephan spoke with a smile at his lips.

"What kind of things do you have to drink that are from Thessia?" Jane piped up.

"We have something similar to Earths green tea."

"I would like that please, Alestia."

"I shall be back in just a moment, please take this time to browse the selection of Embraces' cuisine."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

As Alestia strolled away, Jane and her father picked up the menus and started browsing. Both sets of eyes were drawn straight away to the 'today's special' It looked amazing. The meat was a rich red, and dozens of small shapes that appeared like pasta, the sauce a deep blue and topped off with green leafs like that of lettuce only smaller. It's name, difficult to pronounce.

"Am-jet-quer, Am-get-jer."

"Amjetsger" Alestia corrected. "It's my favourite, the flavours, textures and scent are as you say 'to die for'" while placing the drinks infront of them.

"What do you think Jane?"

"It's looks and sounds lovely, can I have it, please dad?" She begged with puppy dog eyes and hands clasped together.

"Well it's settled, two Am-jets-jers please, Alestia."

"Amjetsger." she corrected again.

"Amjetsger." All three said in unison.

"It would be my pleasure, It will not be long."

"Thank you." Jane nearly shouted, staring at Alestia. Cheeks full of red. She adverted her gaze when she realized she was staring again.

Sipping on the tea, her eyes went wide with pleasure. "Dad, oh my god, you have to try this tea, its the best thing I've had to drink, EVER!" She handed over the tea.

"Kiddo, you have good taste, I'll give you that. If the Amjetsger is half as good, I can die a happy man." They laughed.

Alestia returned with the Amjetsger, noticing the laughter from father and daughter, a smile made its way to get face, reminding her of the time she had spent with her father before she had past.

"Here you go, enjoy. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I would absolutely love more of this tea." Jane all but spat out.

"Of cause, It's called Sitruuna. It's one of our most exported goods including military exports." Her proud voice showing the truth in her statement.

"I'm not surprised one bit." He admitted.

Repeating his joke to Alestia. "If this Am-gets-ger is half as good as the sitruuna I can die a happy man."

"Amjetsger" Jane and Alestia said in unison. The trio laughed whole heartedly. With that Alestia retreated to fetch more Sitruuna for the pair.

"Dad, it was a good idea to come here, thank you."

"It was, though I'm surprised you haven't asked 101 questions to Alestia about her people."

"Im curious dad, not rude!" Taking a forkful of food to her mouth.

"So some of my lessons did enter that thick skull of yours?" A playful smirk taking over his features.

"This is amazing, I think this is now my favourite food."

"It's great but it's not your mums Sunday roast."

They paid for the meal, taking note of the tea and amjetsger for future reference and leaving a generous tip, double the normal. Shaking hands and thanking Alestia for her polite service, they left, well not before Jane and sneaked a hug from Alestia.


	2. Gone hunting

The sun had started to set, creatures big and small scurrying around, twigs snapping as the duo ventured to their usual hiding spot, Old 21st century hunting rifles in hand, camping gear on back, camouflage uniforms upon their bodies. They placed the equipment on the ground and started setting up camp just in the tree line. Jane took to her usual spot up the tree sitting on a improvised seat, a piece of screwed I along a couple of sturdy branches, while Stephan passed up a rifle, ammo and a flask of sitruuna. Seeing movement twenty metres ahead of him Stephan motioned the direction to his daughter. She took the hint, placing the butt of the rifle tightly against her shoulder, cocked her head against it and took aim. The loud snap from the gun drowned out all over noise, a precision shot, straight in the head of the creature, quick and painless, just like her dad had taught her.

"First of the night, and more to come!" she stated.

"Yeah, yeah, next time I'll will not tell you were one is." sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Come on dad, you have to admit that was one hell of a shot."

"It was but you wouldn't have known it was there unless I pointed it out to you."

"I know, but..."

Cutting in he continued "But how many times have I told you, keep you eyes out there, looking, searching for any movement no matter how little?"

"Too many." she quipped

"Exactly." both returning there eyes to the field.

The trees where swaying side to side, the wind picking up speed to dangerous levels for young Jane. She started to climb back down the tree to avoid any accidents, she didn't want a broken bones or worse, 'mum, she didn't want to leave her dad alone that would surely break the man.' to ruin any time she had with her father.

It was close to 02:00 they started to turn in, Flasks empty, guns unloaded, they snuggled into their sleeping bags, when Stephan remembered what he would tell her.

"So, Jane, you ready to hear the story about my parents and meeting you mother?" He questioned, hoping he could tell her before anything happened to him.

"I guess so dad."

"Right, its not the prettiest story around, so brace yourself."

He proceed to tell her about the deaths of his parents, they were weapon researchers for the Alliance. They had lost there lives in a accident on a Alliance base when a prototype weapon they were testing had misfired upon loading, launching molten metal everywhere, killing all those in a 10 metre radius instantly or later in hospital. The weapon was designed to penetrate armor 5 inches thick and poison the occupants of the vehicle or building it was used against.

His father and been instantly killed in the explosion, but his mother was alive, barely. She was rushed to hospital, As Stephan was on leave at the time, he received a call from a lady, his future wife, Hannah. She had told him about his father and that his mother was in critical condition, nothing more. Hannah was there hoping for news of her friend who was also in the accident. When he arrived he called out for woman of the phone.

"Hannah?"

"Stephan, I'm so sorry." His eyes were sore with the tears he was releasing for his father.

"What happened?"

She had told him what had happened at the base. When she finished telling him, he lost control of his body, slumping to the floor a wrecked version of the normally steel man, tears free falling.

Stephan and Hannah didn't leave the hospital at all or each others side, finding comfort in the other. They started telling each other old stories of those involved in the accident that they knew. That's when the dreaded calls came, separated by only a few seconds firstly Hannah received the news that her friend had passed, followed by Stephan receiving his. They embraced, shoulders soaked by tears.

"And not 6 months after Hannah was pregnant with you. At least it had a happy ending, they would of love you." Tears forming at both of their eyes.

Jane snaked out of her sleeping bag to comfort her father as well as herself. She had asked about her grandparents for years always getting stoned walled at every turn, now she understood why.

"Dad what about mums parents, what about them?"

"Hannah never knew them." he sniffled and slowed his breathing trying to tame the emotions. "She was adopted and ran away from her foster parents when she was about your age, I always wondered why, she never told me, I never pushed for a answer, figured she would tell me when she was ready."

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"It's not you fault dear."

They just stayed there hugging for what seemed like a eternity, till sleep eventually took them.

* * *

Now three days till they departed for Mindoir to start their 'new' life. The packing is nearly done just the TV, some clothes, beds, the kitchen table and chairs to be packed. As they were sitting in the kitchen talking about what was going to happen on the day they leave, Jane's having thoughts about Alestia, the Asari were a beautiful species to all and Alestia was no exception. Jane was getting confused,feelings she has never felt before, she couldn't make sense of it.

"Hey, dad" she decide to ask her father, he seemed to know everything. Well everything she needed answering anyway.

"Yes kiddo?"

"About last week,... Alestia to be precise." starting to stutter and get hot.

"what about her?" thinking he knew were this was going.

"Don't you think she's pretty... No, Beautiful!"

He was right. "Yes, Jane, she is." smirked now firmly placed on his lips.

"And..." The blush getting all the more vivid.

"And, what?"

"Well, she makes me feel... Different. I can't describe it, just different"

"Awwwww, My baby has her first crush." Pinching her cheek with his thumb and index finger, laughing as he done so.

"Dad! I'm being dead serious, I mean she's...just...perfect!"

"So am I Jane. To be honest I never thought you would..."He wasn't quite sure how to word it, he never pictured him given 'The Talk' to his daughter, he thought his wife would of covered it. Lucky for him Jane cut him off.

"I did some research on the aliens in the galaxy. Like, have you ever see a Krogan, they're HUGE! I mean like bigger then you! And the Elcor they remind me of a elephant mixed with a gorilla, blah." Disgust evident as she cringed. "Oh and the Volus, those suits they wear, they're tiny, like smaller then me! Oh oh and the Asari, did you know they're all female, well monogendered, had to find the definition for that word, also they can live till around one thousand years old, one thousand! I can't even imagine. And they're so beautiful..."

"Yes kiddo, when I was in the Alliance I met quite a few Asari, Taurians and Salarians." He knew had to try and do the talk, at least to the best of his abilities. "Look Jane, I never thought you would be into girls, aliens or girl aliens for that matter, but if that's what makes you happy, I'm not going to stop you. Some people, aliens and humans alike will hate you and maybe even to hurt you for it." A very poor attempt.

"Dad firstly, the Asari are not 'girls' they make look like it but they are monogendered. And I guess it's a good thing you're making me start boxing." Smiles appearing in the corner of their lips.

"Well no need for me to worry then, is there."

"Nope. Oh and dad"

"What now Jane?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, now go and play with you friends, savour any time left with them."

"I'll be back before dinner" she shouted as she ran out of the door.

"Hey! Ben! Annie! Stu!" shouting as she jumped over the fence of the park.

"Three days? And you're gone?" Annie nearly choking on her words.

"Afraid so, I'm going to miss you lot, but me and dad need to do this."

"Why?" Stu blurted out.

"You know why Stu, please lets just leave it at that and have fun while we can."

"Stu you're such a dick at times, you know that?" Ben said, as he punched him in the shoulder."Or do I have to knock some sense into you?"

"Alright, alright, I'll let it go. Now lets do something instead of sitting here watching grass grow."

"How about the rope swing? That's always a good laugh." Jane asked, pointing in the vague direction of the swing.

"Sure, Race yea!" and with that they raced to the swing.

The tree that the rope swing was hanging off must have been at least 400 years old, It must have been 10 metres high with long, thick branches poking out here and there. The swing over hanged a fresh water lake. A strong log tied to the end of the rope as a seat or handle, it had seen years of use, the ends of the rope were tattered, the log although cracked still held.

As Jane did a back flip off the rope and into the stream, she got a round of applause from her friends, she proceed out of the stream and onto the bank.

"How come I can't do that?" Stu asked, hands above his head.

"Because you're scared." Annie stated

"I'm not scared! I just can't do it."

"the last time you tried you came out crying!" Ben all but yelled

"I landed on a sharp stone, it hurt like hell!"

"If it was sharp you would of had a cut!" Jane stated, pointing to the foot he claimed the stone had hurt.

"Couldn't of been that sharp then." Annie now ready to swing yelled.

Slouching in defeat, he went and sat down on a fallen tree. "Don't worry Stu, you will be able to one day." Jane said as she placed a hand on Stus' shoulder.

As they were walking back towards the town, Annie stopped and scoped up Jane is a tight embrace, tears nearly present. "I'm going to miss you so much Jane."

"Me two."

"Me three."

"I Know guys, I know." Jane tightened the hug. "Don't forget me, yeah?"

"Never." all three said. Now forming a group hug.

"You remember that time I punched Jake in the face?" Jane asked.

"Of cause we do, how could we forget? Don't think he will ever try and steal your credits again." Now breaking the hug.

"Serves him right, bullies only bully the weak, and well, you're not weak."

"Showed him not to judge a book by its cover."

"Well my dad is making me start boxing."

"Really? Well just don't hit them too hard then. You need people willing to practice with you. I still can't believe you broke his nose." They all started laughing with the mental picture of Jake rolling on the floor crying, holding his bloody nose.

Now approaching the soon to be empty house, they said there final goodbyes and hugged one last time. Tears flowing on all of their faces.

Now only two hours till they left Earth to started their new life on Mindoir, making final checks on their stuff not traveling with them, Stephan sealed the last box which was containing his wife's ashes, praying for it to reach Mindoir in perfect condition. Jane stopped checking her box and went over to her father.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure she will get there unharmed."

"You're right, but still, I can't stop worrying, it's one of those things you know, like loosing your wallet, until you find it again, safe."

"I guess, but still it's going to be OK, I promise."

Hoping his eyes on his sleeve. "Anyway, the taxi should be here soon, go a finished that box."

"Of cause, dad."

Now in the taxi on the way to the spaceport both Stephan and Jane now blankly staring out of the taxis windows reminiscing on all that has happened here on Earth. Hoping that Mindoir would be a tleast half as good. The hunting, camping, friends as well as all the small things like the water lapping at the beach near their house and the birding singing to them as they wake up.

"Hey dad, do you think there will be aliens on Mindoir?" Jane asked total wonder in her words.

"I think so honey, but there will not be many, it's a human colony, there maybe some working there or maybe just passing through on there way to some where else."

"I hope so dad, I adore the aliens, there so wondrous, mysterious..."

Jane was cut herself off as the taxi came to a halt, she saw Alestia standing just outside the spaceport holding onto some bags, the pair had only been to 'Embrace' a few times but had became good friends with the Asari.

"Hey dad, Look"

"What at?" A confused look came over him.

"There! It's Alestia!" excitement too much to contain, she adored the Asari, more then just a friend but she knew nothing would come of it, Alestia was nearly 200 years old and Jane just 14 it was stupid to think otherwise.

"Oh, your crush."

"Dad, you're so embarrassing, please try not to be, I don't want her last memory of me to be of you embarrassing me."

"Ok Ok, I'll try not to embarrass you." With his hand on his heart to seal the promise.

Jane walked over to Alestia while Stephan was finishing loading the trolleys to the brim with their belongings.

"Alestia! Alestia!" Jane was raising her voice, not to loud not the bring unwanted attention to her.

Alestia, searching for the owner of the familiar voice calling her name. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"We're moving to Mindoir, didn't I mention it to you last time we were at Embrace."

"No you didn't, but this is pleasant surprise indeed, at least I'll know two people where I'm going."

"You're moving to Mindoir too?"

"Yes, I was offered the manages job of the Embrace opening there soon."

"That's great, more sitruuna and amjetsger for me!" Huge grin lightly up her emerald eyes.

"So how come you two are leaving Earth?" Alestia asking having no clue why.

"We need a new start after some life changing event." the grin left her face, now replaced by a frown.

"By the Goddess, what happened?" concern spread all over her person.

"My mother died a few months ago." Tears threatening both sets of eyes.

"Oh Goddess I'm so sorry." And with she hugged Jane tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Alestia." a single tear trailing it's way down her face and onto Alestias' shoulder.

Stephan had finished packing a approach the pair, he mimed a thank you to Alestia and patted Jane on her head."Come on kiddo, the shuttles not going to wait for us."

"Is it ok if I join you, Stephan? I'm also going to Mindoir."

"I don't see why not, It will be nice to have someone familiar to talk to."

And with that, they headed into the spaceport, checked in their luggage, and sat by waiting for their flight to be called.


	3. Arriving

Chapter 3

Arriving

"I repeat, flight 316 departing for Mindoir In 30 minutes, Please make your way to boarding."

"Well that's us, we'd better get moving." Stephan stating the obvious to the two ladies.

Now on the ship, the three sitting in a line together, there was room to spare on the ship so Alestia sat with Shepards'. The ship was huge, much bigger then any of them had expected, Space to walk without having to squeeze passed chairs and/or people on your way to the in flight bar or toilets. The upholstery was top quality, they had never expected this from a free flight.

"So instead of keeping this awkward silence, what did you do before coming to earth, Alestia?" Stephan wanting to help his daughter get to know the Asari a little better since they would be seeing more of each other.

"Well right before Earth, I was working on Illium, shaking my as...rear"

"Don't worry Alestia, she's been around a ex-soldier all her life, she has heard the worst of it. And then some"

A flash of relief drew over the Asari "Well I worked in this bar for quick creds, I had studied catering and management at college on Thessia, but it was hard at the time to find work that suited my experience, and well 'dancing' was offered to me, so I gave it a go just to tide me over till I found something more appropriate."

"I can see why they offered it to you." Jane blurted out, quickly covering her mouth when she realised what she had said.

Alestia smiled "Well thank you for the compliment. We, the Asari, are more open or if you will comfortable with our bodies then all over species, they see us all as strippers or exotic dancers, I'll tell you now that's only the minority of us and even then, like I said we don't bat an eyelid at it." Trying to get Jane to be more comfortable, she placed a hand on the young girls arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The touch was electric, making her feelings for Alestria a lot harder to cope with "Excuse me." Jane, face as red as a tomato, she rised and ran down towards the toilets.

"Was it something I said?" gazing towards Stephan for an answer to soothe her worry.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." smiling he added. "I know what it is."

"What is it? I'll try not to do it again."

"Well, it would be hard for you not to and she would probably kill me if she found out I told you, but it's worth it." pausing for dramatic effect he continued. "You're her first crush."

"Her what?"

"Oh, I guess you don't know what that means. I'll try and give you the simple version. You're the first person, she has taking a 'liking' to." raising his hands and doing air quotes.

"Oh...oh, Well this could be problematic." Her hand covering her chin.

"More like fun." he giggled

"Stephan, you're evil." Smacking him on the arm.

"I know." the biggest grin now on his face.

"So you're ok, with Jane liking women?"

"Well you're not exactly a woman, are you."

"Well no, but we are considered to be due to our looks, does she have a 'crush' on any human females?"

"You know what, I don't think so, but then again, it's not my place to tell her who she can and cannot love."

"Only if all people felt like that."

"Well, here's hoping. I should probably go and check on her, make sure she isn't tearing out a bulkhead, would you like something to drink? Mite aswell head to the bar while I'm up."

"Sitruuna if they have it, if not, water will be fine." with that he departed, heading in the same direction Jane had vacated in.

Slamming the ships toilet door closed behind her, Jane her fist made contact the wall. Staring in the mirror, hands resting on the sink, she started mumbling to herself. "How could you be so stupid Jane! It was bad enough you hugging her the first time you were at 'Embrace'. But no, you had to make it worse didn't you?"

Turning around, leaning against the door, she slid down, elbows on knees and fists clenched under her chin, she continued. "You all but told her she beautiful, perfect. Well she is, with those long legs, soft purple skin, those deep blues eyes, her loving personality." The few times they had been to Embrace Alestia had always been kind, caring and always fun to talk to. "And her chest, only if mine were like hers. Well maybe, one day, when I'm not fourteen. And the touch...the Touch, made me warm, made me want...more."

"Come on Jane, she may be perfect, but she's just a women like you, talk to her just like anyone else. Like mum always said 'think before you speak', If only she was here, she would know just what to say to make it all alright."

A faint knocking on a door could be heard. "Jane, you alright in there?" No answer. "Jane?"

The door opened. "Oh sorry ma'am, I thought my daughter was in there." his face going red with embarrassment. The woman only gave him a questioning look.

Jane peeked out of the oppersite toilet door. Seeing her dad she tip toed up behind him.

A strong tap could be felt on his shoulder. "Dad, guess you were looking for me."

"You alright girl? I thought you went to the toilet to erm...sort Your head out." He was new to these problems, wording not being correct, but Jane knew what he meant.

"I did dad, just not that toilet." a small smile curling on the edges of her lips.

"No shit. Anyway you alright now kiddo?"

"I think I will be dad. Mum would know what do to, know just what to say." now staring at the floor, shoulders slumped.

Rising his hand under her chin gently to lift her head. "Don't worry, we will get through whatever is thrown at us, just wait and see. Mindoir will be great, you will make new friends, maybe even get a boy...girlfriend, You will come to love aswell as hate these feelings you're feeling."

"I very much doubt that."

"Jane, I'm thirty eight, I've seen and done things you wouldn't believe. Trust me on this." Finding it hard to believe himself, but steeling his expression, hoping his daughter would.

"If you so say dad."

"Now before we start drawing eyes on us, how about a drink?"

With that the pair ventured to the bar and got 2 sitruunas, Stephan opting for a larger, got himself one. Returning to there seats for the rest on the journey, the trio talked about past times and what Mindoir had in store for them.

* * *

The sun at its peak, the wind was dull, the trees dotting around the spaceports parking area were gently swaying, the clouds appear fluffier then those of earth. The air fresh, prompting the trio to stop in there tracks of exiting the spaceport to take a deep breath, they had never known air to be this crisp.

"I'm loving this already." Stephan being the one to break the peaceful silence. "So what are you plans from here, Alestia?"

"Well firstly, I have to go my new home and unpack. I have a few days until I have to start work."

"Lucky for you, I start tomorrow."

"Where are you two going to live?"

"On the outskirts, a place that has been dubbed Mistley. Don't be a stranger now."

"Of cause not. Here's my address and omni-tool number." she lifted her left arm up and started sending the information to Stephan. He repeated the motion as he sent the information regarding him and Jane.

"Right then kiddo, we'd better be off. Take care Alestia."

"You to." Shaking his hand, she turned to Jane "And you little one." arms out stretched inviting Jane for a goodbye embrace.

After Jane's' little inner turmoil earlier she tried to resist the hug offered, not wanting the get flustered again. But also not wanting the appear rude, she jumped into the embrace squeezing tightly.

With goodbyes now said Alestia turned waving at the father and daughter and walked towards the taxi depot. Stephan had only just noticed a man holding a sign with Shepard written on it. The mans appearance matching that of his new boss. Stephan didn't know he was going to meet his boss as soon as he got to Mindoir. He walked over to the man.

"Boss?" A questioning look and tone.

"Mr Shepard, I've been waiting." No emotion evident.

"Please, it's just Stephan. What brings you here?"

"Alright then, Stephan. I was think who better to show you to your home and around the colony then the man who has been here the longest?" Looking down at Jane he asked. "And who's this? You said you had a daughter, not little miss Earth."

Jane, was average height, with lightly tanned skin, shoulder length deep red hair with the right side fringe tucked behide her ear. She was slim in build, appearing older then she looked.

"My name is Jane, Pleasure to meet you, ehm..." Puzzled look upon her face.

"Mr Hewitt."

"Mr Hewitt" extending her hand, which he politely took.

"And so polite, you've trained her well, Stephan."

"it wasn't all me. But that's a story for another time."

"Of cause, now, shall we?" Motioning them to follow him to his skycar.

"We shall."

* * *

The trio now arriving at the Shepards' new home. It was huge for its price. It had both a front and back garden. The house itself was a pearly white, with a grey roof, the garage mimicked the house in this manner. A cobblestone path leading to the front door just added to the Shepards awe.

Mr Hewitt now standing in front of them, arms out wide. "So what do you think?"

"It looks amazing, but don't judge a book but its cover."

"Trust me the contents of this 'book' will be more then satisfying."

The front door gently swinging open to reveal the inside of there house. Awe struck once more, first they took note of the staircase, its steps, polished wood similar to that of oak and matched the flooring throughout the entire ground floor. The livingroom, partly furnished already, had a Electric fireplace with a mantelpiece surrounding it, the perfect place for Hannahs' ashes. The kitchen, only needed the table and chairs they brought with them to finish it off.

Now upstairs Jane had claimed her room already, the one with a view off the backgarden, rolling hills and the lake. The window ledge had enough room to sit in comfort while staring out of it, a place to retreat for peace and tranquillity. Unlike the groundfloor the upstairs had cream carpets throughout. The bathroom looked like any modern bathroom in a magazine, just no bath, only a shower. Stephans bedroom, although bigger then Jane's', overlooked the side of next doors house. The guest bedroom had been turned in a makeshift gym. With no family or planning for anyone to stay, Stephan decided to leave it as it is. Saving him from having to go to work on his days off for a work out.

"This is much, much better then I expected boss."

"Told you, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Now how about a tour of the colony?"

"Another time boss, Expecting the rest of our stuff within the hour."

"Oh, of cause. How clumsy of me." Turning to leave but remembering something. "You have the directions to the station, don't you?"

"I do"

"Well, you'll be doing paperwork for the first week, until you know you way around."

"I hate paperwork!"

"We all do, but it's a necessary evil."

"True, anyway thank you" Mr Hewitt left the Shepards to their business and returned to the station, the necessary evil awaiting him. Perfect timing as he left the company responsible for the safe transportation of their belongings arrived.


	4. Fisty cuffs

It has been 6 months since the Shepards' had started their new life on Mindoir. It was surprisingly easy for them to fit in, like they had been there for years. Stephans' job as a police officer had been reasonably quiet, the odd theft here and stolen skycar there. Jane, now fifteen, however wasn't doing so well in school barely passing the classes she didn't have a interest in like Earths history, English and maths. Alien history on the other hand, she loved, acing most of the tests, aswell as science. Anything else school wise was secondary.

Jane now had the chance to show her father how well she was doing at boxing, he a barely any chance to watch her but now he heard from Alestia and other family friends how great she was. Tonight was the finals of the Mindoir unisex eighteen and under. She was surprising fast and a hard hitter, light on her feet dodging most of the incoming blows and in the next second a right hook to the gut and a left jab to their face, catching most of her opponents off guard, if not knocking them out instantly. The winner of tonight would win a traditional belt aswell as an engraved plaque and a photo on the gyms soon to be 'Champions wall'.

It was the 5th round, Jane could now see her opponent getting tired, a misstep and weakening arms guarding his face. She came to the conclusion he was pure power and no endurance, she would play on this, toughening it out until she found the sweet spot. The crowd cheering their favourite boxer while credits secretly exchanging hands.

"Come on Shep, stop dancing and show him what you're made of!" David, one of her new friends shouted. It was barely being audible over the thunderous cheers.

She found it, his left arm too weak from the heavy pounding she was dealing to safely guard him. She put as much strength as she could into the punch, causing him to stagger, she hit him again, this time in the gut. Now dropping his guard totally, his arms dropped to his stomach, a quick but heavy one two to his head dropped him out cold.

Sweat pouring from every place it could, the referee put up her arm announcing her the winner. She had never been so proud of herself, this is something her mother wouldn't wasn't to see, her dad however was in awe, his fingers intertwined behind his head, jaw slack, his expression was that of total shock and relief.

Now walking out of the changing room, her bag casually strung over her shoulder, she was greeted by her friends, Stephan and Alestia.

"I told you Talitha, she was going to win." David now rushing over to Jane for a celebratory hug.

"Yeah yeah, I just never thought Jane would beat an 18 year old. And did you see the size of him? He was huge!" Talitha replied.

"My daughter, just kicked the arse of a 18 year old. Outstanding." Stephan said voice full of emotion, as he pushed David out of the way for his hug.

"If you were a Asari and a biotic, I would tell you to go and train to be a commando, when you come of age." Alestia stated.

Stephan hesitantly turned around and whispered in Alestia ear. "Well Hannah was in part of the eezo accident when she was pregnant with Jane, so she could be." now motioning her a few steps away.

"Howcome you haven't done anything of it?"

"Well the human biotics get a lot of grief about it. aswell as the L2's suffering from headaches or worse. Or so I've heard from my ex-alliance buddies."

"She can handle herself, she just showed you how well. Have you told her?"

Jane noticing the private conversation between her father and the Asari walked over and asked. "How about a victory dinner at Embrace?" Their conversation would now have to held at another time.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I've ordered something new for you two to try. It's as you say, 'on the house'."

"You're a legend Alestia." Jane, now over her crush of the Asari, hugged her tightly, for she had eyes on a cetain someone at school.

* * *

The bell started to ring signalling the end of the school day. Jane, finally getting herself together to ask her new crush, Liz, out for the average teenage things, going to the movies or the mall. These activities aren't to Janes tastes, but you have to give a little to get a little, she would rather play rugby, box or hunt, a real daddies girl.

She saw her alone, 'now or never' she thought. "Liz, wait up a minute." she shouted.

Liz, was one of the more popular girls at school, she was a cheerleader, taller then average for her age, long wavy brunette hair, dull cyan eyes, tanned skin and slender frame.

"Hey Jane, congrats on your victory, everybody who doesn't know you thought you were a man!" all the while chewing her gum.

"Thanks...ehm Liz, how about we go to the mall or the movies...if You're not doing anything." redness over taking her cheeks.

"Sounds good, meet you at the mall at 6?"

Surprised at the answer, Jane did a double check. "You sure?"

"Of cause, here's my number." she wrote her number down of the back of Janes' hand. "Don't be late." And with those words spoken she departed leaving Jane speechless.

David and Talita sneaked up behind her, attempting to scare Jane, Talitha grabbed Janes' sides and yelled. "Boo!" not achieving her goal, the edges of her lips curled down.

"Guess who's going out with Liz tonight." excitement apparent all over.

David, wanting to help his friend said. "I don't think she's ehm...that Way inclined, Jane."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"No, but..."

Cutting him off she said. "Well then, I'll be careful not to do anything stupid." a false smile on her face hiding the fact she would be a little heart broken if Liz wasn't gay or atleast bi. "Anyway, I had better go and get ready." with that she ran home.

* * *

"Alestia, I've done research, if she would want to be biotic, she would have to have implants and in the back of her head, no less." Emphasising his point by poking the back of his head. "And there are high chances of developing problems or even death. And the later it's left before the first amp is installed the higher the chances."

"I know Stephan, I am a biotic myself, you know that, but it should be her decision, think of what she could accomplish if she could harness the biotics"

With his voice raised he replied. "But she could die!" realising the state he was in, he took a deep breath and added "You're right, we'll talk to her some time."

"We?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would be there since you're a biotic, you can tell her the ups and downs, the in and outs."

"If you think it will help, then yes."

The front door slammed closed, Jane now running around the house, trying to get ready for her time with Liz.

She ran through the kitchen. "Hey dad...Alestia, What's brings you here?...Nevermind Have to get ready." dropping her bag on the table she ran for her room shouting. "Dad, can I burrow 50 creds?"

"50! What for?"

"Going to the mall, and I'm all out." throwing unwanted clothes over her shoulder.

"Hot date lined up?"

"Hopefully."

"Who's the lucky one." Alestia butted in.

"Liz"

Turning to Stephan, Alestia added. "Maybe we should wait for another time, lets not ruin her current mood."

"Maybe you're right, it's often she is this happy, the last time being after she had won the boxing final and that was the time first in, well years." shouting up to his daughter."Okay, but don't go wasting it on junk."

"Do I ever?"

Now standing in front for her dad, pulled the credit chit out of his hands, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks dad."

"Just don't get back too late."

leaving the house as fast as she entered, she proceed towards the mall.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to spend all my creds on one pair of jeans." Looking in the bag a bit overwhelmed. Jane didn't really enjoy the mall, only the company. Now walking home via Liz's' house, since it was on the way.

"A very nice pair, I'll have you know. All the girls at school will be jealous. And your ass looks great in 'em"

"You should know that I don't care for such things. I would rather... Wait, my arse?" Jaw going slack and cheeks going rosey.

"Sorry, I forgot you're English, let me rephrase that. Your 'arse' looks great in these jeans" grabbing the bag and waving it in front of Jane.

"You like my arse?" Trying to get a clue as to Liz's' orientation, not wanting to push, just asking question which could reveal such things.

"I would rather have yours then mine." Casting her eyes towards Jane's rear.

"Well thanks, yours is rather nice too, looks very ehm, squeezable" a little stutter making itself known towards the end.

"If you're going to make a compliment, at least make it less awkward."

"I'll think of a better one next time, mite not even be for your arse."

"You'd better." Now outside Lizs house. "Anyway, same time next week?"

"You bet." Liz after giving Jane a friendly embrace, returned to her residence. A slight wave as she entered.

Waving back she thought. "So , is she or isn't she? I guess it will have to wait till next time."

Shaking her head to help clear it, she strolled towards her home with a spring in her step and expensive jeans in tow.


	5. Party, what party?

It had been 3 weeks since Jane and Liz went to the mall, they had been a few times more since, yet nothing in the way of romance had come of it. Liz had invited Jane to her house for one of her famous parties. The house was packed with teenagers, mostly them of the popular kind. Alcohol was spilling from plastic cups as they bumped into each other. Jane ventured outside after not seeing or hearing from Liz since she arrived, maybe due to deafening thud from the bass and the swarm of people.

Jane was gulping down her beer when she saw her, the music seemed to lower, when in fact someone found their way to the volume controls. Green and cyan eyes met, Liz raised her arms showing their contents, A bottle of what appear to be vodka and 2 shot glasses, Jane nodding she walked over.

"So, you up for some friendly competition?" Liz said as she passed Jane a glass.

"You know me, can't pass up anything like that."

"Right then, come on." They barged through the crowd towards the garage, where David and one of lizs' friends sat.

"I see you've brought the good stuff." David seeing the bottle stated.

"Of cause, but you need to go find a shot glass if you want in." Jane replied.

Whispering in Janes ear. "I hope not, I got this just for us, as a thank you for you paying for the movies."

"Well then, lets get started shall we?"

"Yes, but not here." looking around holding the bottle tightly to her chest, Liz added "Don't want someone stealing what's ours do we?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"My room, It's got a lock and only me, and well my parents have the key."

"Lead the way." Could this be it?

Now in Lizs' room, sitting side by side on her bed. Neither not wanting to appear weak, were matching each other drink for drink.

"what's that now...10?" Jane said, having lost count.

*Hiccup* "I think sho." Liz, a bit worse for wear was swaying slightly. "You know what Jane, I never met anyone like you, you're sweet *hiccup*, fun and just plain old lovely."

"Don't forget my arse." Downing another shot.

"How could I?" Trying to get a look at it, but failing as Jane's front was in the way, she lost balance, her head landing in Janes lap. Jane helped her up, as she did, their eyes met, searching each other. "It's a fine arse." she wrapped her arms haphazardly around Janes neck, eyes not loosing contact. Liz being the one to initiate the kiss, Janes' first, she leaned in. Their lips locked then parted for tongues to search and taste, it was a dance.

Jane hesitantly pulled away, only due to the lack of air. She smiled, their foreheads touching, "Well that was...surprising." Not believing what just happen.

Breaking the comforting touch Liz grabbed the bottle and took a swig. Placing it back down, she said playfully "Shut up." Starting another session of blissful kissing.

* * *

It was midafternoon, Stephan had taken his daughter to the stations indoor shooting range to try out a modern replacement for their hunting rifles.

"You see, works just like out old rifles, just with more complicated mechanics, it creates its own ammo, all we have to do is not let it overheat. And I don't have to spend a shit ton of credits on ammuniton, that's always a plus."

Looking through the scope at the target, she said. "It weighs next to nothing and feels just like our old ones. And it's accuracy" The snap from the gun amplified by the room. "Outstanding." The round landed right on target, she stood up and passed the rifle to her father. "How much?"

That's when he saw the bruise offending the base of her neck. Him being a bit cheeky said. "I see you had fun last night." nodding towards her neck, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Huh?"

"Someone left their 'mark' on you." pointing at it, stifling a laugh at his daughter expense, however not very successfully.

"Oh shit" Searching for a mirror to no avail, she tried looking down to see it, she must have missed it when she was getting dressed this morning.

"So who does that belong to, Liz?" He had met Liz a couple of times, she seemed a decent girl, however he only thought of her as a friend to Jane, like Talitha.

Lowering her head, she stared at the floor, in a voice almost that of a whisper, she said. "Yeah" Now looking her father in the eyes. "You're not worried? Most parents would be give giving there child 21 questions."

"Of cause I'm worried, but I know that you are smart and sensible, you wouldn't do anything you make you old man worry now, would you?"

"I try not to," A playful smile came to her lips as she spoke her next words. "Old man."

"So are you two, girlfriend and ehm...girlfriend." He placed the gun on the shelf resting on its bipod, he brought the butt of the rifle to his shoulder, pushing it in tightly he took aim and fired. "You're right, this gun is amazing."

"I don't know dad, it's complicated. We were just..." Hesitating her next words were mumbled "drinking and then..." He knew she had been drinking, since he could smell it on her when she walked in early this morning.

"I remember my high school years, we would go to the woods by the lake, set a fire and drink till we dropped." Not pushing the drinking issue, since it would be hypocritical of him to do so, he didn't really like it but still. "Anyway if you like her, what's stopping you?"

"I'm thinking it was just the drink, maybe she will hate me now, maybe it was just a one time thing." Thoughts rushing through her head, confusing, taking over. She wanted this issue cleared up, for better or worse. "Maybe she's not even into girls."

Stephan stood in front of Jane, he gently put his arms around her in a comforting and reassuring embrace. "Kiddo, don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine and everything will turn out okay."

"Thanks dad, I'll try and think of something." Not wanting to discuss this any further, she pulled from his embrace and went over the the rifle. "So, are you going to answer my question, how much is it?"

"Oh..Yeah, it's fairly cheap considering, but I will have dip into my savings for it."

"What else are you going to spend your savings on?"

"Well, how about college and then there's university, and a skycar for you..."

"I could probably get a boxing scholarship to a decent university, that's if I want to go to one. I was actually thinking of joining the Alliance when I'm old enough, just like you did."

Taking a serious tone, he said "That's not the life I want for you. You will have to take someone's life. Kill or be killed."

"I've killed animals."

"Don't you dare compare pests to people, that's the only reason we hunt, the farmers let us shoot so they don't have to it themselves. And It scars you...changes You." Now visibly becoming distressed.

Jane knowing she had touched a nerve said. "Sorry, how about we have this discussion when I'm 18?"

"Fine, but don't think my opinion will change in the slightest."

Stephan took the rifle back to the armory having made his decision he ordered a pair, they then departed for home. However, now knowing his daughter wished to join the navy he was having second thoughts on the biotics discussion they were going to have later with Alestia.

* * *

Standing in the hall of the house, Alestia had wanted to talk about the possibility of biotics with Jane before it was too late "Alestia, she wants to join the Alliance. I don't want my girl to get another reason for her to have the surgery." Worrying that he could loose his daughter to the surgery or military service.

"Didn't you say awhile ago that it could be her decision? She needs to know." Pointing upstairs to where Jane resided in the makeshift gym.

Correcting Alestia, he said. "That was to do with her loving whoever she pleased."

"Stephan, she is wise for her age, she deserves to know, to make the decision herself. The Alliance will hone her skills and I could teach her the basics till then."

"You're right, but I still don't like it. Lets get this over and done with." he walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted. "Jane, can you come here a minute?"

Hearing her father yell, she grabbed a towel off the side and wiped herself down, she checked her omni tool her dad had got her a while ago for a reply from Liz, they hadn't had contact since that night. No reply.

She was descending the stairs when she asked. "What's up dad?"

Rubbing the back of his neck struggling to form words, he eventually said. "Well before you were born, there was a accident."

"What kind of accident?"

Alestia seeing that Stephan was finding difficulty in the conversation, stepped in. "Did you hear of the ship accidents in the '54?"

"What, all those people getting exposed to Eezo?" Jane wondered.

"Yes, well your mother was in one of the accidents when she was pregnant with you." Stephan said.

"Does that mean..."

Alestia quickly replied. "Yes, but you would need to have a implant installed."

Stephan, not happy with the lack of information, he added. "By installed, we mean surgery... Brain surgery."

"I always wondered what using biotics was like, but why do I think you're leaving something out." A curious look now upon her.

"There is a chance that you could die, that's if you decide to go through with it. The chances get higher the longer you leave it. I think you know which side of the fence I sit on this subject."

"However 16 year olds have the highest success ratings, with the rates improving due to major Asari and Human breakthroughs. But there is still the chance of death. If you decide to take this chance, I will help you till you join the Alliance." Alestia informed, having done some research into the matter when Stephan asked her to be here for this talk.

They continued to talk about biotics. That the L1 implants being strong enough for lifting small objects but not strong enough to be offensively viable, aswell as outdated. And that L2's, although a lot stronger, were only installed before before puberty.

"You would have to be installed with an L3 implant, it's not as powerful as the L2, but it's a lot safer and has less side effects. And if you joined the Alliance they would upgrade it to a L3-x, which rivals, if not surpasses the L2's power." Alestia, being the dominate one in this conversation had explained.

"This is all a bit much for me at the moment. And besides I'm still fifteen, I've still got 5 months till it's my birthday I'll decide then."

Kind of relieved, Stephan look up and mimed a thank you to whatever higher power there was. "Alright then, but make sure before you make your decision to research as much as you can, we have done ours, but I'm sure you want to know more."

"Alright dad."

Janes head was now in more a spin of troubling thoughts, with Lizs' lack of contact and now this chance to be a biotic, she retreated to the gym to work out some of the thoughts.

Enter the gym, she checked her omni toola gain, A reply for Liz.

"Hey Jane,

Sorry about not replying, been busy cleaning the place before my parents get back. Knowing you you're probably shitting bricks, don't worry though, I enjoyed last night. However we need to talk.

-Liz xx"

Well at least Liz didn't deny or say that the kissing was a mistake. Now with a slightly clearer head, now she was worried about the 'talk' she and Liz were going to have, but now she could focus herself more on the biotics.


	6. Swinging branches

Jane was at the boxing gym, getting in one of her usual training sessions in. Punching the pads her coach was holding, not entirely committed today. She was wearing her trademark black tank top, it put her chiselled abs display, navy blue shorts and red boxing gloves. There were splits and tears in the fabic making them appeared much older then their age.

Jane's' mind started to drift. "Oi, if you don't stop hitting like a girl." Putting on a girly voice as he said that last word. "I'll take that plaque down." Pointing with one of his hands towards the Champions wall.

"Well I am a..."

Stopping her midsentence. "Shut it."

"Sorry coach, it won't happen again." Shaking her head to clear her current thoughts, It didn't work. She was to meet Liz today, for that 'talk'. Nerves, she hated them. She could easily shoot a gun, box with someone nearly a foot taller, and win. But make her talk to Liz about 'that' kiss, and Jane was a shitting bricks.

Coach not pleased at Jane's' performance today said. "If you can't keep your mind in here." Pointing to the floor he added. "There's no point of you being here today."

Dropping her gloves hands to her side, she said. "I'm sorry coach, got a lot on my plate at the moment."

Hitting her on the side of her head with one of his padded hands. "That's for dropping your guard. Now go home and sort yourself out." Throwing off the pads, he undone the ties on Jane's' gloves. "Don't bother coming back until you have."

"Before I go coach, can I ask you something?" Putting her gloves under her arm.

"Just make it quick." With Jane slightly hesitating, he added. "Come on, out with it. I don't have all day."

Taking a deep breath, she said. "What are you thoughts on biotics?"

"My nephew is one, lucky bastard. Moving stuff with you mind? That's cheating." Shaking his head, snapping from the memory of his nephew throwing the neighbours cat around the back garden when he last visited his sister, he said. "And you're asking me this because?."

Motioning him to follow as she walked to towards the empty corner of the gym. "Well, I just found out the other day that I could be one, that's if I wanted to be."

"Dangerous stuff that, I don't know what I would do in your position, I've heard the stories. Kids dying, chronic migraines, paralysis, and the rest." Alternating between hands as he listed.

"That's not making me feel any better. I don't know what to do, I've always wondered what it's like. The biotics in the vids are impressive. And according to Alestia, the procedure is a lot safer now. Only a five percent chance of the bad stuff."

"That's a tough one. Well If I was you, I would do it. Could you imagine, boxing with biotics. Now that would be something to see." On a more serious note, he lowered his voice and said. "But if you do go through with it. Don't tell anyone here, or you friends for that matter... Oh but do tell me."

Eyebrows narrowed questioningly. "Huh, why?"

"Well, if you tell them, they'll try and talk you out of it. Maybe even hate you for it. Or you could not tell them and they can just imagine were you have disappeared to for a few weeks, and if the worst happens, touch wood. Then they'll wonder were you went for the rest of their lives."

"I don't know if I can do that. But I see your point. Thanks coach." With that she walked off before her coach could reply. Atleast with this issue she had a few months to decide, Liz however, was an hour away.

* * *

Liz wanted to have this 'talk' somewhere private. A small cliff over looking the colony to be specific. The sun had nearly vanished over the horizon, a vivid orange as it disappeared. Trees were dotted around the cliffs edge, they looked just a pine. The wind, cool and crisp as it entered through her nose.

Jane had been waiting for hour, she had got here early to help her sort out what she wanted to say. But she had been distracted by the view, sounds and calmness of this place. She heard footsteps and thought to herself. 'oh shit'. She was more more scared of being told that she was a mistake. Jane would be happy have things the way they were before. Astounded, if anything came from this. And heartbroken if she was thrown aside.

'That's not right.' She thought. It sounded like someone was with her, she could her 2 sets of footsteps. Turning in the direction of the noise, steeling herself for whatever Liz had planned.

That's when she was saw it. Everyone had heard the stories of these animals. It had reptilian like skin and bright orange eyes. It's stature and frame, like that of a dog. And two huge fang like teeth sticking out from its lower jaw, similar in size to the tusks of a walrus.

This she could handle. Thankful that it wasn't LIz. The varen started to circle her, sizing up it's prey. But like most of her opponents it had under estimated her. As it started to charge at her, she noticed a branch on the ground, quickly picking it up. She swung with as much strength as she could muster, not enough. It had only staggered the beast. It jumped up paws on her shoulders, forcing her down on her back. She placed her hands where the varens legs met its torso, pushing as hard as she could. Her eyes searching for anything in arms reach she could use as a weapon, nothing.

She shouted for help, nothing. Deciding to do something for the arms weakened, She quickly removed her right arm from its defensive position. As she did the varen dropped slightly, one of its teeth cutting left eye brow. Anger over coming her, she curled her hand into a fist, she put what ever strength remained into the punch.

The varen went limp just for a moment, It shook its head to try and gain its bearings. That's when a foot had kicked the beast off her chest. Jane jumped to her feet grabbing the branch from earlier she started the swing until the beast no longer moved.

Looking around she noticed who had saved her, Liz. She was standing there, flabbergasted at what just happened.

Jane satisfied that the beast was dead, slowly walked over, she broke the silence. "You all right, Liz?" Even though Jane was the one to be attacked, she was only worried for Liz. "Thanks for that."

Liz snapped back to reality, she noticed Jane's bleeding eyebrow. "You're bleeding." She opened her bag in a hurry to retrieve a tissue to clean the wound.

Jane had moved away from the tissue approaching her face. "I'm fine." Remembering why they're here in the first place, she wished the beast would return from the dead. "You wanted to talk."

"Yes, I do. But first we should get you sorted out."

"I said..."

Much like Jane, Liz would not back down from what she wanted. Sure she could be hesitant, but would not let something get in the way. "Let's go and get that sorted out. And then we can talk."

"Fine." Jane replied in a childish manner.

* * *

They arrived at Jane's house after their visit to the hospital. Jane wanted this talk to be over a done with, having had enough of waiting and not knowing.

"Can we talk now?" Pulling Liz into the kitchen.

"I did say after you had that sorted out we would." Pointing to the neatly bandage eyebrow of Jane's. Her head now being cast down as she said her next words."I'm...sorry."

Surprised at the words, Jane's jaw went slack. She went to speak, failing, she tried again. "For what, exactly?"

Still not making eye contact. "Don't be stupid, you know what for."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You said you enjoyed it, don't you think it's possible that I did too?"

Liz looked up, trying to meet the eyes looking at her. "You really mean that? I thought you were...straight. David had said that..."

"David, as in my friend David?"

Liz nodded.

"He told me the same thing about you. I'll have to a have a 'word' with him." Grabbing her fist with the other hand.

Jane making it obvious as to what was meant. "I know how your 'words' end. Normally in blood and bruises, even crying from some of them."

"He has it coming. Anyway enough about David." Pushing the air with one of hands in a dismissive manor. "So you're, ehm... Gay then?"

A slight giggle came to Liz, she thought it was obvious when she kissed Jane what side of the fence she sat on. "Well, we did kiss. You were there, remember? To be honest, I've 'liked' since we first went to the mall."

Crossing her arms loosely over her chest, she looked up thinking back to the kiss, a smile playing on her lips. "I remember. How could I forget, It was my first."

"Really, I was your first?" total shock over coming her person.

"Yea, why is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. You were good, very good. A lot better then my first."

It seemed as if things had gone back to normal, just with a bit of extra knowledge. Both appeared visually like stressed and worried.

"Come on, Liz. Spill the beans."

"All right, all right. It was last year, before I met you. I was seeing Peter. He took me to the cliff, he prepared a picnic, a real romantic. Although a bit cheesy, like something from the vids."

"Peter? I thought you said you were gay?"

"Well I wasn't, until after Peter." Liz laughed. "And well, you sealed the deal."

"How did he turn you?"

"Well, when he kissed me. It was awkward, confusing and." She cringed. "He didn't brush his teeth. And he burped into my mouth." Gagging at the memory. "And then there was..."

Jane was too busy watching Liz to hear her words, her imagination now running wild. What she wanted to do to her, what she wanted to feel. Primitive emotions overcame her. She sensually walked over to Liz, a gentle wiggle in her hips. She placed one of her hands gently behind Liz's neck, with the other she placed the pad of her index finger to Liz's lips. With a accepting nod from Liz, she removed her hands, which moved to looping her neck. A passionate kiss was had, soon it took the rhythm of that of their first.

Parting Liz gently tugged at Jane's lower lip, leaving her weak in the knees. Their foreheads now resting against one another, oblivious to anything but each other.

"Don't mind me." Stephan had returned home from work during there little session. When he saw they were kissing, he turned away until they were finished.

They jumped out of their skin. Parting from the caring embrace they had taken. Jane's hand had taken a position on the back of her own neck, she looked up. 'Perfect timing dad'.

Jane turned to him "Dad, we were just..."

"I know..." Seeing the bandage on her head, a worrying look overcame him. He was used to the bruises and the odd cut from boxing. But anything bad enough for a bandage warranted his next actions. He rushed over to his daughter, placing both hands on the face to get a better look. "What the hell happened."

"Well we went to the cliff and before Liz got there, there was this varen."

"Varen! We had had reports but."

Grabbing Liz's hand in her own, she said "Don't worry so much. Liz saved me."

"Well I owe you a thanks, Liz."

"No need to Mr. Shepard."

"How many times have I told you? It's Stephan. Anyway you should probably get back home Liz, your parents must be tearing the house apart looking for you."

Looking at the time on the cooker, 10:30. "Damn."

"Don't worry, I can take you home." He took the skycar keys he placed on the kitchen table into his hand. "Come on."

Nearing her house, Stephan piped up. "I guess this means you are more then just friends."

"I guess so." The couple in the back said in unison. They turned to each other smiling.

"We're here"

"Thanks, Stephan." Their hands only parting when Liz got out of reach. She turned around forgetting something. "Please don't tell anyone about us. My parents don't know I'm, you know. Can't have them finding out from someone else." Liz said, voice lowered.

"My lips are sealed." Stephan simply replied.

And questioning look appeared on Jane, but she then realised not everyone was as accepting as her father. "Mine too."

Now that Liz was out of sight, Stephan needed a word with Jane, in private. "Right, I know what I said the other day, I trust you and that I do. But don't get any ideas of anything else other then kissing." Jane nodded to him understanding. He then added. "At least keep it to tradition, save it till prom night."

"Will do dad."

Returning to his usual tone, he said. "You've got school tomorrow, best we get you home. Don't want you over sleeping now, do we?"


	7. The storm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx WARNING, This has been considered dark. I can't say anything without spoilling, just that it contains violence. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me tell him. You know what your father is like." Sue, Liz's mother explained. Liz had told her about her relationship with Jane. They had now been together for 2 months, successful in keeping it secret.

Walking upstairs and into her husbands office, she paused, nervousness getting the better her. He was a big man, by anyone's standard. Standing six feet, six inches, with jet black hair waxed back and muscles rivalling that of a Spartan. He had changed since they married, he was loving, kind natured and welcoming to all, human or otherwise. He now supported Terra firma, and got into bar fights over seemingly nothing. As well being known as a extremist by the extremists, he had put a homosexual in the hospital, just for being a bit flamboyant. His reason? Breaking the laws of nature.

She turned to leave, when a nagging voice in her head stated, that it was better for her to him rather then him finding out from someone else.

"John. Can I have a word?"

He stood, turning around arms out stretched showing the mountain of paperwork behind him. Annoyed at being disturbed, he said. "What is it woman? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"It's about Liz..."

"What happened? Who hurt her? Give me their name and I'll kill them." He meant it.

"She's fine. But..." Pausing a moment trying to get the correct wording, "Well, she is... Gay." Turning her head away and clenching her teeth, to brace for what to come."

"Good one. Next thing you'll tell me is that you want a divorce." Chucking as he spoke.

Raising her voice, she said. "I'm being serious, Jonathan." Now regretting so as she saw his face change from laughter, to anger.

"Where is she? I'll smack some sense into her."

Shouting at the top of her voice. "You will do no such thing! Or so help me god!"

"Or What?" Looking at her square in the eyes. No emotion in him.

Turning away, she couldn't bear to look at the man her husband had become. "I'll... I'll"

"I thought so." Pushing her out of the way as he went on the hunt for his daughter.

Running to catch up she stopped in front of him. "Don't John, please."

"Out of my way, Woman!" He pushed her, harder then the last.

As she fell down the stairs. Bones cracked and blood spilled. Liz hearing the commotion, peeked out of the crack between kitchen door and its frame. She saw her mother laying there motionless, her father in close pursuit. She slammed the door shut, his head turned towards the noise instantly, marching towards it. She could hear his footsteps, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, out of the back door and down the garden, into the fields, destination unknown.

* * *

Jane was woken by frantic knocking of her bedroom door. The morning sun was absent, she rolled over to look at her clock. '01:30' "You've got to be kidding me."

Hearing her muffled moaning, Stephan shout. "You know I wouldn't wake you unless it was important."

Opening the door, she saw 'that' face, the one he would wear when he had seen a body. But he never woke her to tell her about it. In fact he never told her only the once when she inquired. "What's wrong?"

"We found Sues body. Liz and her father are missing." His hat clasped tightly to his chest as he spoke.

Tears welling up in her eyes. "What happened."

"You know I can't tell you legally." He paused as if contemplating something. He took a deep breath and continued. "So you didn't hear this from me."

He proceeded to tell her the polices findings. That Sue had appeared to have been pushed, that footprints had be found leading out the back of the house and into the field and that it appeared one was following the other.

"Do you know where she could have gone? Anywhere at all."

Tears running down her cheeks, too much to take in. Liz, her Liz was missing, hurt or worse. She tried to think, thoughts overthrown by emotions. A picture came to her mindseye.

"The cliff!" It must be, that's where they spent most of the 2 months together.

"Right, stay here. I'll phone when I've got something." He rushed to leave, but was stopped by a firm grasp on his arm.

"I'm coming with you!" Tugging at his arm.

The eyes of his daughter were too much like Hannahs. He couldn't say no. "Fine, grab your coat, get in the back and lay down."

* * *

Crying and struggling for air as her fathers grip tightened. "Dad, stop you're hurting me." she rasped.

"That's the point. You've ruined my life, I'll ruin yours." John stated.

"I don't... Understand."

"Of cause you don't." He said dismissively. Throwing her to the floor, her lungs begging for air. "Look at what you've done. You've ruined everything!"

"How?" Crawling towards a rock she saw.

"Are you seriously that stupid? Everything was fine before you showed up!" taking a broad stance, he slowing walked in her direction. "My life was fine, I had respect!" poking his chest as he spoke. "And now. You have defiled natures way." Stopping in his tracks. "I spoiled you rotten, and this is how you repay me." Grabbing a Log off the grubby floor, he continued to pursue his target.

* * *

Turning to face Jane as he exited to skycar. "Right, now wait here. Back up should be here soon."

"NO! What if you need help? What if you get hurt? What if Liz..." She choked at the mentioned her lovers name. Not wanting to finish her previous sentence, she said. "I HAVE to be there, for her." Tears begging fot release.

Reluctantly accepting her request. "You're going to be the end of me kid, I swear." He grabbed his baton and offered it to her. "Just in case. He's a big bastard. I doubt fists will be enough." Offering her a hand to help her out of the car. "Lets get a move on."

Together they started running towards to cliff. Moonlight being the only illumination available. Nearing, they could hear sobs and shouts.

"That must be them, it has to be."

Stopping her in her tracks. Stephan put a finger to his lips, wanting her to be silent. "Don't do anything stupid, Jane." He looked out of the tree line into the cliffs clearing. He could see a huge shadowy figure towering over a smaller curled up one. Arm swinging constantly, sobs getting louder with each blow.

"Dad, we have to do something." Grabbing at his shirt, nearly tearing it off.

"Jane, Shut up. I'm trying to think." Stephan had woman beaters at the top of his shit list, right next to pedophiles. But he has to keep his head on straight when dealing with this.

Jane not happy with her fathers reply, ran out of the trees, baton raised, she jumped into john as fast and as hard as she could, he tripped. Not giving him a second to recover, she smacked the bation repeatingly into the back of his knees till they gave. He fell onto his hands, quickly turning he grabbed her and brought her down with him.

Seeing his assailant, he said. "I should of known. My daughter, with the freak of nature." She was not however. Only because she could punch like a man, In fact better than.

She gave her reply in the form of punches to his face. She was to quick for him to dodge, however he took them in his stride.

Stephan had chased Jane as she ran, only now able to participate. He grabbed John and pushed him as hard as he could into the floor. Grabbing him by the hair, he smashed his face into the ground. Happy that he was knocked out of atleast dazed, pulled johns arms behind him and handcuffed them together. "Go a see if she's ok. I'll stick with this dickhead till back up comes, should be only a minute."

Having nearly forgot about Liz in her angry haze, she rushed over. "Oh my god, Liz!" Now cradling Liz in her arms, whispering comforting words at her. She stopped only for a second to shout to her father. "Dad she needs an ambulance!"

"Don't worry, medics are with the police. She'll be ok." He couldn't be sure of her situation, as he had yet to see her for himself.

An eye had swollen shut, dried blood at her mouth and nose. Bruises already showing themselves and still bleeding cuts all over her body.

Before they knew it, help had arrived. Taking his hat off, Mr. Hewitt said "Nice one, Stephan."

"Don't look at me, It was mostly Jane. I just put the cuffs on." Nodding to the pair. Medics now treating them both.

Liz was now on a stretcher, she remained silent, answers coming in the form of nods and shaking of her head.

"Jane, If you're going with her, I'll stop off at home and pick you two some change of clothes." Sympathy was the only thing he felt when seeing his daughter look at Liz. It was the same look he had when seeing Hannah dying.

Jane gave her father a quick embrace before climbing into the back of the ambulance. As Jane sat down on the sit beside the stretcher, Liz reached out for her. She gently took a hold of Liz's hand interlocking their fingers and gently kissed the back of her hand reassuringly.

* * *

It had been a month since the murder of Sue and attempted murder of Liz. Jane had been offered a award for her bravery, although, looking back she and her father saw it as stupidity. She had refused saying. "I was doing what anyone would have done."

Liz was now living with the Shepards. Stephan had moved the gym to the garage and turn that room in Liz's. He had said. "Until you two are legal. There will be no sleeping together." But they had snuck into each others rooms when he was working nights.

Liz had taken the event relatively well, as well as she could she mourned her mother. Her father wasn't even put in court, but sent straight to a prison ship. She had been quiet, very quiet for the first week. Only talking to Jane and Stephan.

"Another nightmare?" Jane had woken up to Liz's' panting. She was covered in cold sweat, her had stuck to her face. The nightmares had become a common occurrence, reliving the events of that night.

She nodded.

"We'll get through this, together." Jane wrapped an arm around Liz, attempting to comfort her.

Liz welcomed the embrace, snuggling closer to her. She placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither do I." She gently removed the hair from Liz's face with her free hand, returning the kiss with another. Placing a leg over Liz's, she rested her head on the others chest, welcoming sleep when it came for her.


	8. End of year

Liz had been in and out of the psychologists office for six months, with varying degrees of success. He had gotten her to talk about it and comes to terms with the loss of her mother. But she would close up, sweat and maybe even start to sob when approached by a man similar to her father, unless they were known to her. She was only close to her normal self when with Jane.

School was becoming hard to cope with. Kids and their teasing. Jane had got into trouble defending Liz, beating up a few boys who went over the line. Punishment reluctantly given, first detentions then a suspension. They didn't say a word to Liz or Jane again.

Liz and Alestia had become close friends over the months, due to their mutual love for the Shepards. Alestia, although not a psychologist, she was sure she could help. She had been taught a special type meditation by her grandmother, after watching her father be killed by by crossfire from mercs while on Illium. She accepted, aslong as Jane was there.

"I don't see how this will help." Liz complained, having second thoughts.

"I don't see how it can hurt." Jane argued.

"That's what I said, when my grandmother presented me with this. It will help with dulling the pain. Maybe even removing it."

The living room had been cleared. Alestia placed in the centre of the room, A azure orb that seemed to glow, as well as objects belonging to Liz's parents.

"Please put this on." She handed Liz a necklace covered in pearls matching the orb. "Sit." The three sat in a triangle around the objects. They held hands. "Now, close your eyes Liz, and take us through what happen that night. Picture it as you do."

As Liz spoke, the orbs colour darkened. And then images started flashing across its surface, amazing and discomforting to Jane. As the image of Liz's mother lying their at the bottom of the stairs appeared, Jane gave Liz's hand a comforting squeeze.

The tears breaking through sealed eyes seemed to slow as she mentioned Jane's arrival. "Jane tackled him, risking her life to save mine." She continued up until she woke up in the hospital the next morning. As the final picture faded, Liz spoke. "Do I need to do say anymore?" Her appearance was peaceful, much to Jane's surprise.

"You've said more then enough." Taking the necklace from Liz and the orb from the floor, she placed them in their box. "We have one last thing to do though."

Jane stood, palms out. "Hold up, before we do. What just happened. The images, those orb things..." Jane had no clue.

"These orbs are special, when the wearer of this necklace talks to those she trusts and the orb. It becomes part of you, showing and sometimes taking what you are thinking of." Alestia explained. "Liz, you will remember them before what happen. You will not loose the memories, only... It's had to explain, since Humans don't have a word for it. It's like riding a bike, you forget how you learnt to ride, but not how to ride." The explanation didn't do the orbs justice.

"That's... Amazing." Astounded by the good news, she hugged Alestia tightly. "Now, what's this last thing we have to do?"

"We have to burn these objects. Since they still hold memories for you." Pointing to Liz. "They can bring back the pain."

Liz didn't want to destroy her mother belongings, as well as the family photo that had been taken when she was 10. They hold great memories for her, but if they are danger, it has to be done. "Better safe then sorry." She took a deep breath trying to strengthen herself.

The trio stood watching the fire burning away the last object at the bottom of the garden. As the final part of the family photo burned away, Liz's expression changed from sorrow to content, maybe even happiness. The ritual worked. Liz, Jane's Liz was back to normal, well as normal as she could be. The memories were still there, but the pain was gone.

"So, now that we are finished. How about dinner, on me?" Alestia asked.

"Sounds good." Liz replied.

"Aslong as I get Amjetsger." Jane stated.

* * *

The body of water that formed this small lake was normally surrounded by trees. But had since had a make shift clearing formed by teenagers, to make a retreat for their end of year party. Cut down trees had been transformed into improvised seating, a fire sitting in the centre of the circle. However it was now vacant.

Electronic beats were booming from the portable audio player, the rhythm pulsing through the bodies of the sixteen year olds. Some taking the to water, others dancing around the device.

Upon seeing the those in the water, Liz got an idea. She stopped Jane in the middle of her terrible dancing. "I've got a better Idea." Raising her voice, she gently grabbed Jane by the hand, pulling them both away from the crowd. Now at the edge of the tree line. "Come on."

The music was now a silent thud as well as the screams and shouts of enjoyment from the teenagers. "So what's this idea of yours?" Jane asked.

Removing her top, shoes and bra, Liz walked into the cool water. Turning around once her breasts were covered by the water. She saw Jane still standing there, mouth wide and eyes frozen on her. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The words of Liz snapping her back to reality. She pulled off her top and bra in one fluid motion. The shoes however became a nuisance, they refused to come off via kicks. She lifted her leg to pull them off, tripping as she did so. Jane rose as fast as she fell, quickly jumping into the water. She swam over to Liz. "Let's pretend that didn't happen." Her cheeks red in embarrassment.

Chuckles passing through the lips of Liz. "Too late." She threw her arms around Jane's neck.

Shaking her head with a smirk on her face in defeat. Changing the subject "Well, this is a good idea."

"That's not the whole of it." Pulling her arms back, they disappeared under the water. After a short struggle they return to the surface, presenting her form fitting shorts and underwear.

"You're testing me, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." A massive grin upon her face.

"You have heard what my dad keeps saying." Putting on a manly voice. "Wait until prom for 'that'." Returning back to normal. "It's only a week away."

"Who said anything about sex?" Cheekily raising an eyebrow as she finished speaking.

"Well, in that case." She removed her last items of clothing, "Ta-da." As she presented them.

Snatching them from her hands, Liz threw them towards the shore. A hand found one of Jane's breasts, a thumb gently caressing the erect nipple. And the other wrapping around her waist. Her mouth, searching for its familiar partner.

Jane leaned in, deepening the kiss. She placed a hand over the one on her breast and the other around Liz's neck.

Jane's' eyes widened and pulled away from Liz. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The rustling of brushes was heard again. "That." Now returning to shore, making sure as much of her body as possible was covered by the water. Lucky enough the shorts of both women landed just by the waters edge. Having slipping them on quickly, they found their tops, rushing to put them on, in the process forgetting their bras. Now standing still waiting for the next noise or movement.

On seeing two black figures running from the bush, Jane gave chase, closely followed by Liz. Jumping over rocks and ducking under branches, they were closing the gap between them and the peeping toms. Knowing that they were heading back to the gathering, Jane quickened her pace, hoping the catch atleast one of them before they vanished into the crowds.

Luck was on her side, as one of the figures ran head first into a tree. Before approaching the dazed runner she turned to Liz. "You be the good cop, I'll be the bad cop."

Liz speaking her answer between breaths. "Just like usual then?"

"Oh yeah."

Now standing over the spying teen, she rolled him over onto his back, his hands covering the cuts to his face. She grabbed his wrists and force them away. A familiar face, one she hadn't spoken to since she and Liz agreed to a relationship. "So, David, you're our little peeping tom?"

"I didn't know it was you, I swear." Arms raised in that of surrender.

"What's the matter David, can't get your own woman?"

"Yeah, I bet it's really small, just like a peanut." Indicating the size with her fingers.

Turning to Liz at the comment. "I thought we agreed. You were the good cop?"

"I lied. This is more fun." A smile at her lips.

After returning the smile, she turned back to David, pointing at him with voiced raised. "Who was that with you? I swear if you lie..."

"Peter, it was his idea in the first place."

Hearing her ex's name Liz spoke. "I should of known it was him, he was always pushy."

"Let's go and pay him a visit then, shall we?" She moved her leg, no longer standing over, arm raised pointing in the direction of the music. "Well, chop chop."

The only movement he made was the crossing of his arms. "From coward to stubborn in 5 seconds flat." Still refusing to move, she spoke again. "If you don't get up, this stops being verbal and gets physical. Or do you forget what happened to the last person who did something to us?"

"All right, All right. Just give me a minute."

Patience thinning Liz cut in. "No! Now."

"Fucking hell, keep your bras on, oh wait."

Both girls had not found his remark funny. Jane however was the one to take action. She punched him, although not too hard, in the gut. "Really funny, smart arse." Grabbing him by the shirt, she pulled him up and pushed him towards the party. A hand over his stomach as he walked.

It didn't take them long to find the runaway, since he was too busy staring at the girls still dancing in the water.

"Hey Peter. We have a present for you." Jane and Liz both pushed David into the dirt in front of him.

"Ja...Jane?" He choked as he saw the face the voice belonged to. He looked at the other. "Liz?"

"Are you going to tell us why you were spying on us? Or do you want to end up like him?" pointing to his friend. Not knowing that most of the damage came from a well placed tree, and his clumsiness.

"We... We were just..."

"Being pervs? Yeah we got that part."

"We're not pervs..." David replied, gasping as the wind had be knock out of him on impact withe floor.

Hearing the blatant lie, Liz remarked. "Spying on a couple of naked girls. I think that classifies you as perverts."

Knowing the answer was that they were just perverts, Jane gave a final warning. "If I catch you two doing it again. Both of you will end up in hospital."

The couple had both had enough with the party. They said their goodbyes to friends still faithful to them, then returned to the discarded clothing retrieving them and ventured home, continuing where they left off.

* * *

It was the night of the prom. Jane was getting ready in her room. Being the less feminine of the pair, instead of wearing a dress, Liz had picked out matching form fitting pinstripe slacks and waist coat as well as a white shirt with sleeves that cut off half was down the forearm, it had been designed to be worn with the top 3 buttons undone. Her hair was worn down, lightly curled it gently bouncing as she stepped, bringing out her emerald eyes. The lipstick she chose matched the colour of her deep red hair.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it? I'm not ready yet." Rushing around making sure everything was perfect for Liz. If Liz was happy, so was she.

"It's only me. Can I come in?" Stephan asked, wanting to help anyway he could.

"Sure." opening the door as she spoke, her other hand busy touching up a crease in her waistcoat.

"At this rate Liz will be ready before you. And I thought you were the manly one." He said in a comedic manner when seeing his daughter as he walked into the room, hands behind his back.

"Now is not the time for joking, Dad." Turning back towards the mirror. "I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, Jane." He pulled his hands from behind his back. "Since you haven't seen Liz's dress. I took the liberty of getting you a corsage for her. It will match." He presented the small bouquet of tightly knit, red roses. Having waited a few seconds for a reply. Jane just staring at the roses, Stephan spoke up. "You don't like them, do you?"

"They're beautiful." Gently taking the corsage from her fathers hands, she placed it by her make up.

"Glad you like them. They were your mothers favourite." He lifted his head up staring at the ceiling, as a tears started to form at his eyes. "Every day you look more like her."

She walked over to him, giving him a gentle hug. "I'm sorry dad."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Breaking from the embrace. "Careful you don't get all your make up me. I'll meet you down stairs in ten. Oh and one last thing. Don't say I brought it, don't want to ruin the moment do we?"

Meanwhile, Alestia was helping Liz get dressed. The dark red dress hugged every curve and bump, it was strapless, and started to flare out above the waist, its length covering her long tanned legs. Her rich blonde hair, unlike Jane's, was straightened, gliding over her shoulders and down her back.

"You look beautiful, I'm sure Jane can't wait to get it off though." Alestia said, when seeing the finished form of Liz.

"How did you know..."

"It's obvious, even a krogan could tell."

"Since you already know, I need some advice."

"Of cause, what do you want to know?"

Her cheeks turning a rosey red. "Well, I and Jane haven't... You know."

"What, Had sex? I thought you two would of already, Just not telling her dad."

"Tried that, didn't work. Anyway what should I do when we ehm... Get started?"

"It's simply. Just do what feels natural, what feels right."

"That's not enough." Taking a deep breath to give her courage for her next question. "Do you have any tips or tricks?"

"I suppose I could tell you one thing." She move closer to Liz, placing the edge of her hand to Liz's head, she whispered in her ear.

Liz's eyes widened as it was explained. "Really?"

Removing her head and standing back, Alestia said. "Yeah, since our anatomies are similar, I'm sure she will enjoy it."

"Well, If you're sure."

Sure that Liz was now ready. "I shall leave you to your final preparations. I'll see you downstairs."

Liz was now alone, thoughts rushing through her head of what Alestia had described. She shook her head and went on to the finishing touches of her make up.

"Liz, Can I come in." Stephan asked, voice raised so he could be heard."

"Of cause."

He let himself in. "Wow, you're stunning. Anyway the reason I'm here. I didn't see a rose for Jane in the fridge today or yesterday, So I got you one to give her. Just in case."

"Thank you, Stephan. She must of forgot in her worry to get one. But you shouldn't have, One rose isn't going to ruin the evening."

"I know you want everything to be perfect."

"Trust me, Alestia has helped, a lot."

"Well, in that case." Placing the rose on the side. "I'll see you down stairs."

Saying one last thank you as he left. Liz twirled in the mirror, imagining Jane's face when she saw her.

Jane, Stephan and Alestia were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Liz to appear. Jane was slightly shaking, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Don't worry kiddo, It will be the best night of you life."

"I've heard of the human proms, Stephan is right. If it's anything like the Asari equivalent, you will never forget it."

"Oh, when Liz is here, I have one last surprise for you two. I hope you like it."

"It's nothing embarrassing, is it?"

"Oh no, nothing embarrassing." Puffing out his chest proud that he had thought of it.

Silence came over the trio as Liz appeared at the top of the stairs. A single red rose gently held in front of her. Alestia and Stephan both looked between he girls for their reactions. They smiled at the expression Jane was giving. Her mouth was open, eyes wide.

Jane, breaking the silence, said. "You're beautiful."

Liz said nothing, instead she gracefully descended the stairs coming the standing in front of her girlfriend. "And so are you." Placing a kiss on Jane red lips.

Jane presented the corsage, she looked to her father who gave a nod, turning back to Liz. "I got this for you." Placing it on her wrist. Having completed the task, brought the hand to her lips and gave the back of Liz's fingers a gentle kiss. "I hope you like it."

"I love it, they're my favourite. And they match my dress." Stephan was right.

"Before you two girls leave. One last thing." His hand disappeared into his pocket rummaging for a set of keys. "Here." Passing them to Jane.

"What are they for?" A puzzled Jane replied.

"I took it onto myself to get you two a hotel room. I asked you to wait, and you did. This is a thank you for that. Now, you three had better go before I change my mind."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Alestia had asked to be the chauffeur, wanting to see some of the human customs of a prom. However she would only drop them off at the prom and pick them up from the hotel in the morning.


	9. Tips in action

A/N Contains content of a sexual nature.

The prom had only just started by the time they arrived. Walking through the arch way made of multi coloured paper flowers, they entered the hall. The stage where the DJ had set up was littered with red and pink balloons. He was yet to start his set, but he was sporting a rather lovely purple tux and out of placed aviator sunglasses. Tables covered in a pearly white cloths surrounded the dance floor, matching chairs around them. Another table stretched the length of one of the walls covered in food and punch bowls, yet to be spiked by over eager students. One corner had large square frame covered in curtains, a photo booth for later. However Jane and Liz were too busy looking at each other to take in there surroundings.

Only teachers, the prom committee, now dressed for the occasion and a few couples were present at this moment. Talitha had been voted head of the committee, seeing the couple enter she walked over.

"You two look amazing. Are you going for king and queen?" she asked.

"Thank you, as do you." Talitha was wearing a cyan dress, that cut off just above her ankles. Smooth silk as it went down her chest and stomach turning frilling as it travelled past her waist and down her legs. A Single strap held the dress in place, that started and the side of her side, looped around the back of her neck and end and the other side of the dress. "As for king and queen. Liz can be the queen. I'm not sure I could be king. I'm not exactly 'equipped' for it" Soft laughter coming from each of them.

Finally taking in the view, Liz said. "The committee has done a marvellous job."

"Thanks, it's been a hectic month. Anyway I'll leave you two to it. My date should be here soon. Have fun." A Small wave as she departed through the arch way in search of her man.

An hour had passed, the hall now packed with teenagers and watchful teachers. Jane and Liz were at the elongated table, nibbling on food as they went along. Now at the punch bowls.

"How about we add a little fun?" Pulling a flask of vodka from under her dress.

"Or we could keep it for ourselves." Wondering where the flask had been kept, Jane asked. "Ehm, where were you hiding that?"

"On my garter, dummy."

"You're wearing a garter? Aren't they normally a wedding thing?" Jane enquired.

"Well yes. You know what a garter symbolises, right?" Taking a quick swig from the flask and passing it to Jane.

"Yes... Oh." A smile now at her lips. "You think of every don't you?"

"I try."

The first slow song of the night came on. "Everyone to the dance floor." the DJ announced.

"Shall we."

"I know your dancing. So follow my lead, and you'll be fine."

"It's slow dancing. Nothing hard."

"Wonna bet?"

"Lets not" Handing the flask back to Liz after taking one last mouthful for confidence.

They took to the dance floor. Liz's arms around Jane's neck, and Jane's around the waist of the other. Slowly swaying to the music.

"Not bad at all." Much to Liz's surprise, Jane could slow dance.

"I told you. It's not hard."

Changing the subject. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Me too, but dad wants me to get a photo of us. He's a big softie at heart. But until later, this will have to do." Her hands slowing moving south, taking hold of Liz's firm rear.

"And this." Tightening her arms, bringing Jane's mouth closes to hers for a kiss.

"Less of that you two." The headmaster spoke, as he gripped the shoulders of each girl.

"Sorry, sir." They said in unison.

"Right, carry on." Now leaving to break up another couple caught in the heat of the moment.

"Killjoy." Liz huffed, her irritation blatant, giving him a evil look as he walked away.

Jane, with a single finger,brought Liz's eyes to meet her own. "Till later." Foreheads now gently resting together as they resumed their dance.

Exiting the booth, having been told the photos would be framed and ready before the end of the night. Two red cloth seats with the normally dark brown wood painted gold were now placed side by side on the stage, in front of the DJ. As Jane as Liz sat down, Talithas voice came over the speakers.

"May I have your attention please? Could you make your way to your seats. The time you've all been waiting for has come upon us. The prom king and queen will be announced shortly."

David and Peter, having heard the announcement, walked over to Jane and Liz. Now standing behind the seated couple, David whispered in Jane's ear. "I think you'll like this."

"Dave, if it's anything like last week, I'll kill you." Jane, meaning it, not wanting any of his shit tonight.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I value my face, not sure about Peter here though. Think of this as our way of saying sorry." With that said, they went to their own seats.

Liz turned to face Jane, "What was that about?"

"Don't worry. Lets just enjoy the rest of this."

Seeing that everyone had taken a seat, Talitha started her announcement. "Without further delay. The prom queen is, drum roll please." The boys in the room start banging there hands against the table. Now motioning with her hand up, waiting for silence. "Liz Moore! If you come to the stage and take your seat."

Liz raised as applause from friends was heard and hateful looks staring at her from jealous rivals. Gracefully walking over and taking her seat. Not hearing the news David and Jane, she had her fingers crossed hoping her girlfriend would win. Even though she thought it unlikely.

The headmaster was the one to announce the king. "And the prom king is.." Opening the envelope, he saw the name written on it, surprise on his face as he read out loud. "Jane Shepard." Leaning towards Talitha, he said quietly. "This can't be right."

"It is sir, we double checked both." Talitha was in on the set up, reluctantly however, after being asked by David to help.

"Come to the stage, Miss Shepard."

Jane standing up, looked over to David and Peter and mimed a thank you to the pair, more for Liz then herself. Taking her seat, she looked over to Liz, sitting beside her. "Well this was unexpected."

"This happened in a dream of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll show you how it ended later." winking as she finished.

Talitha had placed the crowns upon their respective heads and presented Jane with a sceptre. Taking photos after she had. "And now, as tradition, you two shall share a dance."

With that said, Jane took action. Now standing, she offered her hand to Liz. "My Queen."

Taking the offered hand, Liz replied. "My King."

"Shall we?"

"Lets."

The music started, Violins taking on the lead melody as a double bass kept the rhythm. They made their way to the centre on the dance floor. Taking on the same positioning from earlier, they started their dance. All eyes were fixated on them, however they only felt the presence of each other, it felt perfect.

Jane quietly said so that only Liz could here. "I... Love you, Liz." She had wanted to say it months ago. But now just felt right.

Liz looked away appearing to be in thought. Tears came to her eyes aswell as a smile, worrying at the state of her lover, Jane asked softly. "Hey, what's wrong?" Gently wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

Sniffling, Jane replied. "Nothing, I just came to the realisation that. I love you too."

Relief coming over Jane, she joked. "How much?"

The smile only getting bigger as she replied. "You'll find out later."

As the next song started, the dance floor started to flood with eager couples. The thought of tonight over coming them both, but Liz was the one to ask. "lets go see if those photos are ready." She said with a wink. Escorting Jane off the dancefloor to the booth to retrieve them.

They now stood waiting for a taxi. Inpatient for what was to come, Jane offered. "How about we walk? It's not that far, like 10 minutes." Not having to be told twice. Liz started walking, pulling Jane with her. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Locking the door behind them as they entered the room, Jane turned, only to be pushed against it by wanting lips. Hands exploring over clothes, hinting at what was soon to come. Not wanting, but having to, Liz stepped back. Slowly unzipped her dress, teasing. Her eyes not leaving those of her awe struck lover, who was still leaning back against the door.

Liz having removed the dress, was now standing there in the black lace lingerie and garter. They fit perfectly, hugging every curve. She had brought them especially for tonight. Sensually she waked over to the girl still by the door, hands went straight to work on the buttons of the waist coat, while tongues were tasting and dancing with their familiar counterpart.

Getting annoyed with the buttons on Jane's shirt, Liz ripped it open and pulled it off. Having achieved her current goal, she pulled away from the kiss smiling, gently touching their foreheads together. She Jane's lips before kissing her way down her jaw. Now on Jane's neck, she gently sucked and nipped her way further to it's base.

Moving on from the bruise forming on Jane's neck, Liz slowly pushed off the straps on Jane bra from her shoulders and pulled it down to her waist, revealing supple breasts. Her mouth ventured to a nipple, while a index finger and thumb gently pinching and twisting the other. Soft moans escaped Jane's mouth as Liz sucked, licked and pinched. Uncontrollable heat building between the legs of both women.

Liz was about to move lower, when Jane made her rise by struggling to remove Liz's bra. Standing, Liz did the hard work for her, throwing it at her when she had finished. Jane sharply breathed inwards through clenched teeth at the sight of Liz, playfully biting on the bra she had caught.

Taking the bra from Jane, Liz threw it to one side. Placing a hand on Jane's shoulder, she turned her around, slowly walking her to the bed. Stopped by the edge of the bed, Jane fell backwards onto it, her breasts bouncing as she landed. Liz pausing for a moment to admire the view, bit her lower lip.

Jane sat up, removing the bra from her waist. Placing her hands on Liz's hips, she slid her fingers under the underwear, pulling it down to her feet. Her hands were now making there way up Liz's inner thighs, She was just about to the moisture that was ever building up, when Liz playfully slapped them away.

Applying little pressure with a hand now on Jane's shoulder, Liz coaxed Jane onto her back. Leaning back, Jane now rested against the mattress. Liz bent down and crawled on top of her, her knee sitting between Jane's legs. Liz lowered herself, resting against the Jane's muscular thigh.

"Oh fuck, Liz!" She screamed in pleasure at the contact.

Surprised at the pleasure she was causing both herself and Jane, she moaned in the pleasure and naturally started rocking against the thigh between her legs.

Jane in the euphoria, reach up and cupped the breasts on display, gently squeezing them. Copying the action Liz had taken she starting rubbing her lips against Liz's knee.

Getting ever closer to the point of no return, Liz wanting the try Alestia's tips, broke contract. She felt guilty, as a whimper left her lover. She look at Jane to hinting at more to come.

Sliding off the bed, Liz knelt beside it, pulling Jane closer to her. Looking at Jane, she smiled. Nodding her approval, Jane learnt back and spread her legs, inviting the touch.

Teasing, she slid a single finger ever so slightly over the entrance of the folds. Pulling the hood over, exposing the bundle of sensitive nerves, she lick circles around it.

"Oh God.. More." Jane begged, between pants and moans.

Alestia was right. Liz responding to the pleadings from Jane, obliged. She slowly entered Jane with the finger that was teasing. And rubbing gently with the palm of the same hand.

"Yes. Yes, oh God. Yes!" leaning up slightly, she grab the hair of the girl between her legs, pushing her further into nerves.

Ecstasy overtaking Jane as a second finger joined in. "Liz! Oh God! I'm gonna... I'm!." The free hand finding its way the her own nipple, twisting it.

She switch around, a thumb rubbing the bundle of nerves. Her tongue in replace of the fingers. "Hmmmm" she hummed, as she got the full taste of Jane.

Jane's body started to pulse as Liz continued the motions. However moving a hand between Jane's breasts, to steady the twitching nerves. When the pulsing subsided, she crawled up to lay beside her. She went to wrap and arm around Jane but having it being gently swatted away.

"My turn now." She stated, a cheeky smile at her lips.

Jane flipped Liz over onto her front, making her kneel and her elbows rest on the mattress. Jane stood back for a second, comparing the view to the vids she had been doing some 'Researching' with as well as admiring Liz.

Liz could feel the mattress move under her as Jane got into position on the bed. Jane cupped a hand between Liz's legs and started to rub up and down, she flinched at the touch. Unconsciously, Liz rocked back and forth to heighten the pleasure she was feeling, moaning more with each change of direction.

Changing her original plan, Jane flipped Liz back over. Motioning for her to move up the bed, which she done happily. Jane, now laying on her front, positioned herself so Liz's legs were over her shoulders. Revealing the bundle with her tongue, she moved a lips closer. Sucking as she licked the nerves with the tip of tongue.

Jane now teasing the entrance with her tongue. Forcing Liz to push her hips reflectively into Jane, making the tongue enter. Hearing Liz's cries of pleasure, Jane deepened her tongue and placed a thumb over the bundle of nerves rubbing up and down gently, in the tongues absence.

Without warning, Liz started to scream and shake as she came, crying out Jane's name as she did. Jane maintained the pace of her tongue and thumb until the climax ended.

Liz's muscles finally stopped they involuntary movements. She pulled Jane up beside her, removing the garter in the process and handing it to Jane. "I believe this now belongs to you."

Jane smiled as she took it, putting it around her wrist. "I love you." Placing a kiss on the forehead on her chest.

No hesitation this time from Liz. "I Love you too."

Liz wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and she rested her head on Jane's chest. Neither said another word, both more then happy just being in each other pressence until their tired bodies surrendered to sleep.


	10. Bleeding hearts

Jane woke up in Liz's bedroom to the sound of violent screams and deafening explosions. Jumping out of bed she rushed to the windowsill, she could see plumes of smoke bellowing from the centre of the colony. Turning to the bed and seeing it vacant, she started to worry. "Liz!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Now running around the house continuously calling for her love, to which no reply came. Eventually she stumbled on a note which read.

Jane,

Gone shopping.

Oh, and your dad was called into work, some emergency or something. Call me if you need me.

Back soon.

Liz xx

"Fuck!" Slamming her hands on the kitchen counter. "I have to find her." She ran back up stairs for her Omni tool.

Selecting Liz from the list of contacts, she pressed the call button.

"Jane? Jane is that you?" A worried Liz spoke.

"It's me Liz, where are you?"

"The mall..."

"I'm on my way."

"Hurry Jane, please. I'm scar..."

"Liz... Liz?" Jane's eyes filled with tears as the connection died.

As she was about to head out, the roaring of guns from outside the house had stopped her. Peeking out of the window to her horror, she could see batarians Lining up brave men and women who stood their ground against them, ruthlessly they executed them. Children and teenagers were being round up, collared and pushed into cages. "What the..." Quickly she covered her mouth with a hand to stifle herself.

On instinct, Jane rushed to fetch a rifle from her fathers room. Diving under the bed to retrieve it she gripped it tightly in her hands, running back to Liz's room she slowly opened the window. The three slavers stood laughing as they set a hungry varren on one of her neighbours, ripping the flesh clean from his bones. Bringing the butt of the rifle tightly into her shoulder, she nuzzled her cheek into the stock taking aim. Wanting them to suffer for their crimes, she placed the cross hair over one of the their necks. The weapon violently jolted as it came to life, the biggest of them dropped, both hands grasping at his neck trying to cover the wound that had formed. The two other batarians were stunned, before they knew it, another slumped to the floor in the same manner as the first. As she pulled the trigger for the last time, she got the beep, it had over heated and needed time to cool down.

"Shit." She mumbled under breath.

The last coming to his senses, took cover behind a skycar. Not being able to get a clear shot, Jane ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from its stock she sneaked out of the back door. Now by the fence in the front garden she quickly peeked over it for the last, only to be spotted by the varren. It charged at her full speed, however being stopped in its tracks as it came around the corner by the knife she buried deep into its skull. Placing a heavy foot on the beasts nose she grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled sharply on it, blood flying as it exited. Giving the varren a kick to make sure it was dead. Satisfied, she looked over the fence again, the slaver was not in her line of sight, she came to the conclusion he was still hiding behind the skycar.

"Coward." Jane muttered quietly.

A hand fastened itself around her neck hoisting her into the air. Shouting obscenities in his mother tongue, she couldn't understand since her translator didn't have batarian, but she understood his breath, gagging at the stench it emitted as he spoke. Her lungs now begging for air at the lack of. "Get... Off... Me!" Her voice hoarse.

As she swung her arms frantically trying to punch the Batarian, she noticed the knife still in her hand. With all her strength, she embedded it into the arm holding her up, a pain filled groan left his lips as the knife pierced his skin, dropping her onto her knees as his hand retreated from her neck.

Jane looked up, only for the batarian to suddenly fly backwards slamming into the garage, his bones snapping on impact. Her hands clasped around her throat, choking out ragged breaths as her eyes frantically scanned the area, quickly she found her saviour. "Alestia?"

Running over to Jane, she shouted. "By the Goddess Jane, are you all right?"

"I have to get to the mall."

"Why?"

"Liz is..."The adrenaline had started to wear off, emotions came flooding back. Pictures of the Batarians she had killed came to her mind, emptying the contents of her stomach at the images. Her dad told her this had happened to him after his first kill. However she didn't feel sorry or regret for what she had done. She knew it needed doing, kill them or watch as friends and neighbours suffered death, or worse. "Liz is there." Now physically begging, she added. "I have to find her, Alestia please!"

"We will." She stated, the batarian's groan turning her attention away from the girl on the floor. Jane had become the little sister Alestia never had, and her protective instincts had kick into overdrive. The batarian was of little threat now, but he had attempted to take the girl's life once. Never again. "But first..." Walking over to the slaver lying in front of the garage.

Standing over him furious, she shouted."Why?"

The Batarian winced in pain and chuckled.

"Do you think the Alliance will sit back and watch as you defile the innocent? They will be here soon. You know the humans, they will want blood."

Coughing out the blood occupying his mouth, he smiled and said. "Let them come!"

Alestia walked over to the groaning man, unsheathing the pistol on his hip without protest. Placing the muzzle to his temple, she closed her eyes and turned away as her finger tightened on the trigger. The gun thundered, ending the slaver's life.

"Father, I'm sorry." Alestia spoke softly.

"Huh?" Jane asked, trying to get up from her sickened state.

"Never mind." Walking over, she pulled Jane to her feet.

Alestia's father was killed by mercs that had opened fire onto each other, not knowing that her daughter was part of one the groups. She had become an eclipse sister between the dancing and her present job at Embrace. Making promises to herself and her deceased father that she would change her life for the better.

After checking the bodies of the slavers and taking their weapons. They unlocked the cages full of young humans and left them in one of the nearby houses, only after giving the oldest teen one of the slaver's weapons. Alestia's mercenary training came back to her in a flash, saying it would be good to better prepare themselves before they set out. Grabbing food, bottles of water, medi gel and even more knifes from the house, they filled their pockets to the brim.

Jane was shocked at Alestia's forward thinking, something didn't seem right, so she questioned her. "You've been lying to us, haven't you?"

Passing one last knife to Jane, she said. "No, not lying. Just not telling you everything. That's a story for another time. But now we need to find Liz."

* * *

Having just sneaked half way across the colony they were about to exit an alleyway, which resided between two buildings. Upon hearing laughter, Alestia turned around and brought a finger to her lips motioning for complete silence. Removing the finger at her mouth after Jane had nodded, she peered around the corner briefly. Extending her fingers and thumb indicating five enemies and pointed in the direction they were approaching from.

Indicating to the pistol at Janes hip, she whispered. "Get ready."

As they were about to pass in front of the alleyway, Alestia threw out a powerful singularity which lifted all but one. Jane was quick to react, opening fire on the one out of range of the singularity, bullets penetrating him like a hot knife through butter. Once he was dealt with, Alestia summoned a throw, detonating the rift like a gory firework of blood and innards.

Seeing how easily the biotics had handled the batarians, Jane said. "Maybe I should get that implant after all."

"Why haven't you?"

"Because of Liz... Oh god Liz!" Fear began to eat at her again and started to run in the direction of the mall, only to be stopped by an arm on hers.

"Don't be so stupid, Jane. There are more out there, and they can't wait to get their grubby hands on you."

"But..."

"No buts. Do as I say, and..." Alestia was interrupted by a beep from her omni tool. "Stephan?"

"Oh thank god you answered, I can't get a through to Jane or Liz." Panic and distress evident in his voice.

"Dad?"

"Jane, are you hurt? Where's Liz?"

"Jane's fine, according to her Liz is at the mall. We're not far away now."

Gunfire came over the omni tool's speaker. "Shit, I gotta go. I'll meet you there. Keep her safe Alestia." With that, Stephan reluctantly ended the call.

* * *

"The SSV Einstein's on it's way. They should be here within the next two hours." Mr Hewitt stated as he got off the comms to the ships commanding officer.

"We'll be varren chow by then, sir." A young police officer retorted.

"Then I suggest you take down as many of them as you can. But until they arrive we will hold and when they do, we will push these bastards from our streets, our homes and our planet." Looking around he could see his subordinates, all were either dehydrated, injured or dead. The remaining officers had their weapons pointing out the windows.

That's when a hail of bullets entered the station, starting the second attack. "Shit, I gotta go. I'll meet you there. Keep her safe Alestia." Stephan, now shutting down his omni tool, grabbed his rifle and ducked under the nearest windowsill. Raising his arms above it and keeping his head down, he returned fire.

Stephan looked out the window quickly as the gunfire seemed to slow."Fuck! We've got burners!" The batarians brought grenades this time, their contents similar to that of napalm. Grabbing a knife from a fallen officer near him, he placed it by his side ready to cut off his own flesh if the need arose.

The first entered through a window on the other side of the room crashing into a desk. Smoke and flames started to fill the room as the second exploded near Stephan, a large amount of the gel splashing onto his leg.

Screaming in pain, he grabbed the knife and proceeded to cut the leg of his trousers open. 'Shit, shit, shit, it's burning too fast.' He thought as he witnessed the chemical eating through his flesh. Instead of cutting away his burning flesh, he unbuckled his belt and tied in above the ever going wound.

"Stephan, you all right?" Mr Hewitt shouted between coughs as his lungs struggled to find air in the smoky atmosphere. The fire had cut a erratic pattern isolating Stephan from the rest of the officers.

"I've been better." Hewitt went to throw a packet medi gel over the flames to him. "Don't bother boss." Stephan's only exits now were out of the window into enemy fire, or through the ever growing flames. Trying to stand, he collapsed back down as too much damage to his leg had rendered it dysfunctional. His only choice now? Fight to the death.

After much difficulty he maneuvered himself so that he was leaning against the wall under the window. Taking the rifle up in his hands he placed the forend on the edge of the window. With surprising accuracy he put three round bursts into every batarian he could see, slowly thinning their numbers. Now muttering something to himself as he continued to take lives. "Forgive me Hannah, I couldn..." His words cut off as the back of his head exploded open. The bullet was merciful, having ended both the physical and emotional torture.


	11. Hopeless struggles

"We've got a fighter!" Liz kicked her legs and swung her arms wildly at the Batarian who was carrying her over his shoulder out of the mall. "Throw her in with the others." The mall had been packed with people when the attack started. The slavers had run out of collars and were now simply caging the others. The cages were overflowing, bruised and cut limbs sticking out between the rusty, blood stained bars.

The cage door squeaked, prisoners were barging into each other trying to get out as the it opened, being stopped in there tracks as guns pointed in their direction. A loud crack could be heard as Liz's head collided with the top of the entrance as she was thrown in. On reflex, her hand retreated to the back of her head to cover the throbbing, It felt wet. Bringing her hand to her eyes to inspect the wetness only to find that it was covered in blood, she quickly moved her hand back in position.

"Liz?" a quiet voice asked.

Looking around in search for the one calling her name, it turned out to be useless, when a hand belonging to the voice placed itself on her shoulder. Turning around to meet the familiar face. "Tali!"

"Oh my god, Liz, you're bleeding." Ripping off her hoodie in a hurry, she tied it around Liz's head.

Taking a sharp breath inwards through clenched teeth as the makeshift bandage was tied firmly. "Thank you."

"Shut up!"Spit was flying from the batarian's mouth over the occupants of the cage as he barked.

Startled by the outburst, Liz and Talitha grabbed each others hands for comfort. Talitha, however brave or stupid it seemed, broke the silence, only when the batarian had moved away. "Where's Jane?" She whispered.

"I don't know. We were talking and then, the connection died. If anything happens to her, I'll... I'll."

"She'll be okay. She has probably killed a hundred of the bastards by now." Not quite. "Knowing her, she's probably turning over every leaf looking for you." Talitha said, trying to reassure her friend.

It didn't help. Liz lowered her head as tears started to pour from the corner of her eyes. "She's knows I'm here."

"Shit."

The mall itself was filled to the brim with batarians and even more surrounded the outside, all of them armed to the teeth. The cages they filled were being used as barricades and defences, protecting the slavers while endangering the prisoners. No way Alestia and Jane would risk making a attack on the mall.

* * *

"By the Goddess." Were the only words to escape the asari's lips upon seeing the mall. They had just arrived at the top of the hill that over looks the shopping centre. The car park was being patrolled by batarians with ravenous varren, as well as more of them taking watch from the roof. The rusty cages were protecting the entrance and surrounded there temporary headquarters.

"Let's go" Jane said, ready to charge not in the least bit scared.

"To our deaths? I think not." Alestia sent out biotic energy that encased Jane in a light blue glow.

"Stop it!"

"Do you really think we can stand against," Pointing to the mall, she finished her words. "That?"

"Liz needs me."

"She needs you alive. We will not last one minute against them. Now are you going to listen to me, or do I need to tie you down?"

'She needs you alive' The words of Alestia kept repeating themselves in Jane's head. Was Liz still alive? Was she injured? If she's dead, what's the point? She opened her mouth to talk when the biotics dissipated, causing her to fall to the floor on her chest, knocking the air from her lungs.

Alestia dropped in a hurry to the floor beside Jane, placing a hand over the girl's mouth to mute any verbal retaliation. Pointing to the mall as the slavers became more active. Loud clanks of metal on metal could be heard as the batarians started to move the cages readying them for transport.

"Goddess." A short sob escaped Jane, luckily muffled by the asari's hand. Turning the head in her hand to meet her eyes, Alestia said. "You need to be quiet and calm down." Jane having nodded her reply with wet eyes, the blue hand slowly removed itself. "Have patience, the alliance will be here soon."

Jane respected the asari, it was the only reason she had complied with her, well the biotics kept her in place when her judgement was less lacking, but she didn't want to wait, not while Liz was down there. Her reply came out broken as she was still quietly sobbing. "So we just... Sit and wait... While they do god... Knows what to them?"

"Unless your father brings an army, I'm afraid so."

* * *

The alliance had arrived earlier then expected, however they landed on the far side of the colony to the mall. Clearing rather successfully until their advance ceased as they reached the batarian outpost near the police station.

"Sir, I don't see us getting through without Mako's or ML-77's" Shouted a young corporal, over the intense noise.

"Radio the Einstein and demand support. Mako's, gunships anything. That's an order."

"Sir." Pulling off a crisp salute, the corporal proceed to carry out his orders.

"Looks like they couldn't hold out." The second in command commented, pointing the smoking rubble of the station.

"Then we best see that their deaths mean something."

!Insert Break!

Jane and Alestia had been watching the mall as the batarians loaded the ship from their position on top the hill for nearly an hour. Alestia had to restrain Jane several times already, the frequency increasing between them each time. Hearing the thunderous booms from the direction of the station, Jane's worry was only getting greater.

"That must be the alliance." Alestia stated.

"How do you know?"

"I do not, but their seems to be a lot more guns firing then earlier." Pointing to the slavers leaving the mall in the direction of the gunfire, Alestia added." And it appears the batarians have sent reinforcements that way."

Standing up, Jane grabbed the rifle off her back. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Alestia. And if helping the alliance means me being able to help Liz just that bit quicker, then lets go."

"Our odds are greater if we head to the alliance." The asari's got up off the floor, her hand started to rub her chin, lifting her head to look to the heavens, she appeared deep in thought. "Athame, watch over us. Come on." She jogged off, motioning Jane to follow

"About time."Jane got up, her Rifle still held tightly in her hands, she followed Alestia just a single step behind.

* * *

Screams, sobbing and pleads for release were the only noises that left the cages as they were being moved. Liz and Talitha's cage was still in the same spot waiting. Since the batarian's shouting, they had been exchanging quiet comforts in the form of whispers and gentle squeezes.

They couldn't hear the sound of the slavers ship as it was approaching, Only when it was about to land did it engines drown out the blood curdling screams.

On seeing the ship, Liz started to break down, her arms managed to get themselves around Talitha's torso and her head now rested on her shoulders. "Tali, I don't know what do to, if..."

Talitha, however scared she was, tightened the embrace and put on her best 'We'll be okay' face. "Liz, everything will work out, the alliance will save us and when they do, you can see Jane again. I..." Talitha couldn't keep it up and started to weep freely.

Liz tried to talk, but it only increased the rate at which she was sobbing into Talitha's already damp t-shirt.

The ramp to the cargo hold slowly lowered. The inside looked like a dungeon, chains were hanging from the ceiling, dull lighting casting intimidating shadows all over and dried blood stained each and every surface. All of it adding to the terror of those who could see in.

* * *

Jane and Alestia had carefully followed the batarian reinforcements to the frontline. Jane had tried to take out the stragglers at the back when the strong arm of the asari swooped down on the barrel of the rifle, stopping Jane's actions. "You don't want to give us away, do you?"

Realizing her asinine action, Jane shook her head. "No."

"Good. Now, you see that building over there?" Alestia pointed at the building at the end of the street. Relatively tall for the buildings on Mindoir, it had the best vantage point over the batarians. "We are going to go up there. It should give us an advantage over the slavers."

"You really have to tell me about this past of yours."

Alestia didn't reply, instead she headed off for the building with Jane is close pursuit. They had snuck around buildings, skycars and rubble to get to their destination. Carefully, Alestia opened the door with biotics flaring in her free hand, ready to strike. Having checked the entrance was clear, they made their way to the stairs. Climbing their way up, they eventually reached an office with a view of the battlefield. Alestia used her biotics to move the office desk in front of the window. "Here, lay on this. You don't need to worry about the sound, they shouldn't be able to hear you over their own guns."

Jane quickly opened the window and followed the asari's orders. She was about to take aim, when she saw the ruined station.

Seeing the distress on Jane, Alestia looked at what the girl was seeing. Her own heart skipped a beat at the sight. Steeling herself for Jane's benefit, she said. "We do not know if he is dead. He could be with the alliance." Jane gave nothing, no movement, no sound, she was frozen still. She obviously needed something more to get her back on track and Alestia knew this. She copied what an eclipse sister had said to her when she had froze on her first job with them. "Hey, get off your ass and shoot."

The words surprised Jane. In the near three years they had known each other, Jane had never heard such words from Alestia. It left her speechless.

"What are you waiting for? Now is your chance."

Jane didn't need anything else, blanking out the sight of the station, she took aim.

* * *

"Looks like we have a guardian angel." The second in command announced as he saw the flashing muzzle of Jane's rifle.

"I noticed, must be one of the coppers. Now, what's the ETA on the Mako?" Asked the ground commander to the young corporal.

"Any moment now, sir."

The timing was perfect, as the corporal finished speaking, the mako came around the corner behind them.

"About time, patch me through to the Mako's crew."

"Already on it, sir."

"Mako crew, this is Major Green. We have friendlies in the far building, everything else is hostile. Watch your fire."

"Roger that, mako out."

With that said, the mako roared back into life and opened fire onto the enemy occupied buildings, tearing them down in seconds. While the mako was 'working its magic' as the marines called it, Jane was picking off the runaways with her now trademark neck shot.

Patting Jane on the back after the last batarian in sight dropped, Alestia said."Come on, We should join them." Taking the rifle from Jane's hands, she slung it over her shoulder.

Jane remained silent as she got off the desk and lead the way back to the street.

As Jane and Alestia vacated the building, the Major and his second in command jump in surprise as they greeted them.

Jane was the first to speak. "You need to get to the mall, now!"

"My men are already on the way, there's no need to worry."

"Don't you dare tell me to not worry! I watched them get caged and..." Jane shouted harshly. The tears started to flow again, she had never cried this much before in her life, even with the loss of her mother, Hannah. Taking a deep breath she started to chase after the soldiers.

The three chased after her, the major being the first to catch up. Grabbing her firmly by the arm, he turned her around. "You need to stop girl, before you get yourself killed. Now go with captain Fox, he will get you cleared up."

Jane tried to get herself out of the major's hold. Unsuccessful in her struggle, she punched the major as hard as she could.

Placing both hands placed themselves gently on the young girl's shoulders "Jane, calm down, you've done more than enough, let the soldiers handle this now." Turning to the Major, she whispered. "Sorry about her, I'll take care of her."

The major spat out the blood that filled his mouth. "All right, There's a temp medical station set up just down there. Oh, and good shooting."

"It wasn't me."

Having waited for both girls to get out of earshot, the major stated. "Well I wasn't expecting a teenager, let alone an asari." Looking towards the pair walking away, he added. "She's got one hell of a punch."

"And a hell of a shot."


	12. Hysteria

Mindoir's popular bar, Hysteria had been turned into a makeshift medical centre. The building's windows had been smashed, the glass scattered inside and out. Rays of light shining through the bullet wholes that dotted the outside of Hysteria. Glasses and bottles laid broken on the floor around the tables, soldiers and civilians alike had been placed on top of them. Moans and groans emitted from those waiting for medical attention, their impatient hands clawed at theirs wounds, only making them worse.

Jane and Alestia only had superficial injuries in the form of cuts and grazes, Alestia's ambush techniques had saved them from worse.

Deciding it would be faster and easier to treat themselves, Alestia spoke up, "Come on Jane, let's get cleaned up."

Jane was sitting in one of corner seats, her knees were at her chest and her hands clasped each other around her shins. Gently rocking back and forth as her mind raced through all the possible outcomes of todays events.

"Jane?"

A soft blue hand gently placed itself on her shoulder, jumping at the touch her eyes snapped on to the asari. "Huh?"

"Come, let's get cleaned up." Pointing to the bloodstains on Jane's clothes, she added. "You don't want those to get infected, do you?"

As Jane untangled herself, Alestia grabbed her hand and motioned towards the toilets. Walking past the bar, the asari leaned over and grabbed a couple of clean cloths and pulled Jane into the restroom.

Filling two of the sinks with hot water, Alestia grabbed the medigel and left over food from her pockets and placed the contents on the edge on the sink. She stripped down to her underwear and tossed her torn clothing over one of the cubical doors.

Jane had only managed to sit on one of the sinks, her head tilted down with her chin resting on her chest. Her eyes locked onto her legs, watching them gently swing. Her ankles occasionally making contact with the unit covering the pipes, the gentle thuds softly echoing around the room.

Alestia hissed as the damp cloth removed the dirt filling the last cut on her thigh. Taking the medigel from beside the sink, she smothered the cuts. Having finished tending to her injuries, she placed both hands on Jane shoulders and gently pulling her down from the sink. "Come on, your turn."

Jane got down from her perch and just stood there deep in thought, she stared at Alestia, her face blank of any emotion.

"We need to get you out of these clothes."

Jane carelessly removed her tattered clothing and cast them aside, her movements almost robotic and her face remained unchanged.

Walking over the the sink, she took the other cloth in her hands and placed it in the sink allowing it to soak it up the hot water. Turning to Jane who was still standing like a statue, seeing her in this state of mind, Alestia knew that she needed to get her back on track and could only think of one way that mite work. "You know I said that I was a dancer before I worked at embrace?"

Jane turned to face the asari.

Seeing Jane acknowledge her words and was listening, she continued. "Well I was a eclipse sister in between." Retrieving the cloth from the sink, Alestia ringed out most of the hot water, taking one of Jane hands in her own and raised it to chest height and placed the cloth in the girls palm.

"A eclipse sister?" It was working, Jane was opening up and started to clean her arms with the cloth.

"The eclipse are a mercenary band I become a part of. My friend had told me the creds were good and that it would be a life changing experience..." Alestia turned and placed both had on the edge of the sink, staring into the mirror, she added, "She was right."

"If the creds were that good, why stop?" Taking the tube of medigel, Jane squeezed some of it's contents into her hand and rubbed it into the cleaned cuts on her arms.

"Patience, Jane. We were waiting to ambush a red sand deal between a volus smuggler and the blue suns. We jumped them, but ended up getting bogged down in the exchange, that's when my... My father walked into the fire, I didn't notice until I heard her screaming."

Jane dropped the tube and cloth out of the shook of hearing the asari's story. She rushed over to the asari and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. If I knew this is what happened, I wouldn't of asked"

Alestia turned around in the arm holding her tightly and wrapped her arms around the girl. Placing her head gently on top of Jane's, she whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

The alliance soldiers were pinned down by gunfire from the roof of the mall. The Major was stuck behind a burnt out skycar, the suppression fire was too much for him to advance safely. The second in command, Captain Johnson, had luckily managed to dodge the incoming bullets as he slid in to the skycar, "Sir, didn't we have reports of a ship here?" Occasionally ducking his head in reflex to the wiz of bullets flying over his head.

The Major had a sickly feeling that the slavers ship would be gone by the time they reached it's location. His heart sank when he didn't see it, but he steeled himself for his troops. "Corporal, Contact the Einstein, see if they managed to track the ship!"

"On it sir!" The shout came from behind him, barely audible over the gunfire.

"I say we take the fight to them!" A over zealous private called out.

"Stop talking and start firing, private!"

"Sir, They couldn't track the ship, Interference or something."

"Shit. Johnson, take your squad and flank these bastards."

"Coats, Gooch, Le vine, On me!"

"Le vine's been hit, sir."

"Damn it. Franklin, you're up!"

The Captains squad fell back behind the edge of the carpark. "Coats, still got your smokes?"

"Yes sir"

"Right, when I say, throw one by the skycar there, another by the tree there and the last there." Pointing to the charred body of a colonist on the floor for his last target, "That should cover us. Ready, three... Two... One, do it!"

Coats threw in grenade bang on target, a cloud of grey created a smokescreen for the squad to travel safely to their destination. They rushed around the edge of the car park, towards to the emergency exit at the back of the mall. Slowly, they crept their way towards the door, Extending two fingers, Johnson gave them a quick shake, then motioned towards the right hand side of the door. Gooch and Franklin quickened their pace and made their way to the wall beside the door. Coats sticking to the tail of his captain as they went for the opposite side of the door.

"They still mite have colonists in here, watch you fire." Johnson whispered over the comms.

"Would explain why they left some of the bastards here." The deep raspy voice of Gooch replied.

The soldiers set into motion their well rehearsed entrance. As soon as Gooch kicked down the door and a flashbang grenade made it's way in from Johnson's hand. The explosion from the grenade shook the immediate area, signalling the squad to file into the building guns rised.

A hail of bullets left the rifles of the soldiers and filled the room, piercing the flimsy armour of the three batarians guarding the door.

"Johnson, Status."

Raising his finger tips to his right ear trying to drown out the explosions and gunfire. "We're in, minimal resistance so far, proceeding to the roof, out."

"Good, make it fast, Captain."

"You heard him, let's move."

* * *

Alestia walked up to a injured soldier sitting on top of the bar, "Excuse me, do you know what happened to the police forces?" She had left to get some food while Jane finished treating her wounds.

"We've had none of the officers here, I heard they died during the attack on the station, poor bastards. We've also had news from the CO that the batarian ship was gone when they got there. They are just 'cleaning up' now."

Slamming her hand down on the bar out of frustration, she replied. "How am I going to tell Jane that?"

"You don't have to."

Startled by the voice, Alestia quickly turned around, "Jane?"

Jane didn't say another word, instead she ventured toward the bar. Leaning over the retro wooden counter, she reached out and grabbed the first bottle she could see. Once she had a firm grip on the bottle, she rushed back to the toilets, occasionally bumping into people and objects in her way. When she reached the door, she pulled it open with all her strength, The door violently swung open, the handle dented the metal wall and snapped off, falling to the fall with a clank.

Alestia had chased after Jane and just managed to get a grip on the door with the tips of her fingers before it slammed shut. Opening the door just enough for her head, she peered in. Jane was curled up in the fetal position, in the corner in the room, tears were streaming down her cheeks, the bottle was now open and still in her hands.

"May I come in?"

After wiping her forearm across her nose and mouth, Jane franticly nodded.

Alestia opened the damaged door and made her way in, locking it behind her. As she walked over to the grief stricken girl, she thought of what she could say to help Jane through this troubling time, 'Hm, no, she wouldn't want to her that. Maybe I could...' Shaken from her thoughts by nearly walking into Jane, who was still curled up on the floor, she sat down beside her and gently took the bottle from the girls hands, placing it out of her reach. Wrapping an arm around Jane, she pulled her close in a attempt to comfort the girl.

Leaning away a little so she could look Jane in the eyes. "Jane, have you heard of my peoples ability to meld with others?"

Jane sniffled and nodded.

"Can I would like to show you something, I think you will like it."

After a few seconds, she nodded again.

"Relax Jane, embrace eternity."

Dark blue eyes turned solid black, Alestia took her time entering Jane's mind, allowing her to become acclimated to her presence. When Alestia finished with the initiation of the meld, Jane's thoughts flooded the meld. Liz was standing lonely in a rusty cage, her body was covered in dirt and blood, her hands gripped the bars shaking furiously and she was screaming for Jane to save her. The vision changed to Stephan laying on a floor, a spot light illuminating his broken body. A younger version of Jane ran into the light, she bent over a grabbed the shirt of her father and turned him over. His chest was covered in holes, blood free flowing from the wounds. Alestia felt tears falling down her cheeks, the images were so vivid. Remembering why she wanted to meld with Jane, she focused.

The first memory Jane was shown was the first time they met, a small Jane was stood slack jawed and eyes wide as she stared at Alestia, a small smiled curled on Jane's lips. The vision changed to Jane and Liz having dinner at Embrace, the smell of sitruuna was rich. They girls were sitting at the table reserved for them by Alestia, their hands gently caressing each others. They leaned into each other, eyes closed, soft lips met soft lips, Alestia let Jane take in the memory before she changed it again. Jane, Alestia and Stephan were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"Oh, nothing embarrassing." Stephan said, puffing his chest out in a proud manner.

That's when Liz appeared at the top of the stairs in her strapless dark red dress which hugged every curve on her slim body. A single red rose held gently in her fingers and cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"You're beautiful." Jane said in unison with the memory.

Alestia carefully broke the meld, "I thought you would like to see her like that again."

"I can't... I can't thank you enough." Jane placed a soft kiss on the purple cheek in front of her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

A week had passed since the attack on the colony. The SSV Einstein had been ordered to remain and assist the colony in the rebuilding process. Major Green was sitting on a bench just outside the mall, his feet resting on the opposite end, reluctantly he browsed through the datapad in his hand.

"Romney, John. Dead. Rower, David. Dead. Shepard, Jane. Alive." As he read the name, his free hand rubbed his jaw where Jane's fist had made contact. He chuckled to himself at the memory and continued. "Shepard, Stephan. Dead. Swan, Elizabeth. Missing, presumed captured. Stephenson, Rebecca, Dead. Tammis, Talitha. Missing, presumed captured."

Captain Johnson walked over after hearing his CO laughing to himself and asked, "What's so funny, sir?"

"You remember that kid, the one that was sniping?"

"Our little guardian angel, the one that punched you, how can I forget? Wish I had my omni ready to take a picture."

"Careful Johnson, You don't want to be the one doing these reports, do you?"

"No sir. How's it looking?"

"Not good. According to these statistics so far it's, 23 percent dead, 55 percent alive and or injured and 27 percent missing or captured."

"Damn it. How's the girl doing anyway?"

"She's been silent since she heard the news of her father and friends."

"Understandable"

"Yes, however she does talk, but only to the asari."

The captain looked up and rubbed his chin, appearing deep in thought. "Hmm, does the alliance still take in those under 18?"

"Not anymore."

"Shame, basic mite of helped her."

"True but, she'll join when she's old enough."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, her father died and her friends have been killed or taken. The only person she has left that we know of is the asari. You saw her determination to help last week, she wants revenge."

"She had better not let her emotions consume her, or it will tear her apart."

"The asari should be able to get her back on track in that regard. Anyway, you better get back to it, those burnt out skycars are not going to dispose of themselves."

* * *

Alestia stood staring out of her kitchen window, the moon and stars in the night sky illuminated the fields her home overlooked in a dull light. The tranquil setting giving her a moment of peace in the nightmare the colony had seen. Jane, for a change had not cried herself to sleep tonight, instead she fell face first on the living room sofa and was asleep in seconds. When the asari saw her in this state, she encased Jane in the soft blue glow of her biotics and carried her up the stairs.

After several attempts of careful maneuvering, Alestia had finally managed to get Jane in the bedroom in one piece. She flicked her free hand and the duvet on the bed flew into the nearby wall with a thud. Gently she lowered Jane on to the mattress, after she was resting on the bed, Alestia scooped up the duvet up in her arms and carefully pulled it over the body of the sleeping girl, she sat down beside body in the bed when she was satisfied with the position of the duvet.

"Thanks dad." Jane mumbled in her sleep.

Jane's involuntary words startled Alestia, making her jump out of her skin. "Goddess." She whispered.

The sudden movement shook the bed, causing Jane to wake from her slumber. Her fists were clenched and her arms stretched out, a loud yawn escaped her lips. "I didn't pass out did I?"

"No, well, sort of. You fell asleep in the living room. I thought, if you going to sleep, it mite as well be in a bed. But plan failed me."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be."

Sitting up, Jane's eyes met the asari's "Oh, and thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything, without you here, helping me. I don't know what I would have done these past few weeks."

A blue hand placed itself on Jane's thigh. "If our positions were reserved, you would do the same for me."

"I've also made up my mind about the biotic implant. I can't go through with it, it doesn't matter how much I want it. While Liz is still out there, I can't do it, I'm sorry"

"Jane, you're like a sister to me. If you're happy with that choice, then so am I. Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."


	13. Bittersweet

The high school football field was covered in rows of chairs, all facing the colossal stage which had been set up early that morning by volunteers, Jane and Alestia included. The stage floor stood 7 foot into the air, towering over those who were seated on the field. Blue and white balloons lined the front and back of the stage, as well as the pedestal.

A tall man dressed in the alliance parade attire approached the microphone, tapping it twice and clearing his throat, he started to speak. "Excuse me, may I have you attention please?" Seeing the colonists and alliance personnel turn around in the chairs to face the stage, he continued. "For those of you that don't know, I'm Captain Steve Johnson. We are here today to honour those lost to us, both civilian and military. With no further delay, It's my pleasure to introduce to you, Admiral Nelson." The applauding was thunderous as the Admiral approached the pedestal. The left side of his chest was covered in medals big and small, each marked a heroic action in his lifetime of service. Johnson pulled off a crisp salute before returning to his seat at the back on the stage.

"Thank you, Captain." Turning away from the Captain to face the crowd and took off his hat, "I have announcements to make and then I well hand over to the mayor. She has awards to present and surprises to show you. But before I start, I would like to thank those who volunteered to help with today's event. So, thank you." Taking a datapad from a pocket, he continued. "My first announcement today is from alliance command. They will be increasing patrols through the system and will be building a permanent base on Mindoir, which will have 150 soldiers garrisoned."

The Admiral proceeded with his announcements. The next being the state of the rebuilding process and a estimation of the time until completion. Finishing off, the last announcement was that colony funding would be increased until Mindoir returned to it's former strength.

"I apologise for my droning, and I will now hand you over to Mrs Barton to present the awards."

The colony's mayor approached the pedestal with a box in her hands, she stumbled a couple of times before placing it on the floor. Extending her hand, she shook the Admirals, "Thank you, Admiral." She placed both had on the pedestal and "Major Green, Captain Johnson and many civilians have come to me, telling me stories of bravery, valour and strength. These awards have been hand crafted to excellence and everyone who came to me also donated pay for these to be made." Mrs Barton turned around to those seated, "Gentlemen," Four soldiers stood, and pushed two trolleys, each one with a tall object covered by red silk cloth over to the mayor.

"Thank you. Major, Captain, the honour is yours." Green and Johnson stood and walked over to the covered object and took hold of the cloths. With smooth motions the pair removed a cloth each. The crowd was stunned when the objects were revealed. Black marble obelisks stood eight foot tall and 3 foot wide. One had each side engraved with the names of those who lost their lives during the attack. And the other had the names of those taken by the slavers. "Even though these aren't rewards and you have already paid respect to those who are lost to us, we wanted a permanent reminder to be seen on a daily basis so that they would never be forgotten. And as so they will be placed side by side at the centre of the colony."

The crowd burst into applause again, but this time, cries could be heard over the deafening applause. After waiting several moments for the crowd to soak it in, she continued, "I will call some names and I would like them to come up here and stand behind me. Marcus 'Coach' Albert, Jane Shepard, Alestia Melios and Jake holmes."

Jane and Alestia had seats in the centre of the front row. They had been holding hands since the Captain had taken the stage. Jane had refused the award she was presented with for saving Liz's life all that time ago. She had said that she had done what anyone else would have in her position. She was thinking to refuse this one as well, when Alestia started to whisper in her ear.

"You must let them congratulate you for your actions, Jane. You saved lives..."

Jane cut Alestia off mid-sentence, "Without you, I and many others would be dead. I owe you my life."

Squeezing the hand in hers, Alestia stood up and pulled Jane to her feet, "Come on. We don't want to keep them waiting"

The pair made their way onto the stage, shortly followed by coach and Mr Holmes. The four stood side by side as Mrs Barton opened the box in front of her and pulled out a small blue velvet box.

"This goes to Marcus Albert, who many of you know as coach. He risked life a limb by venturing into a burning building after hearing screams from within. He saved 5 people that day, and they are the ones who gave me the credits and idea to get this for you." She then open the box, "As many of you don't know what this is, or you can not see, I shall describe it for you. It's a solid gold ring with a three diamonds embedded in it .And on the inside it has engraved, 'Coach, forever in our hearts.' This is for you coach, we can not thank you enough." The mayor took a couple of steps to the side and motioned towards the pedestal.

Coach walked up to the mayor, who placed the opened box in his hand, "Thank you." He then started to speak into the microphone, "I... I" Coach was a man of few words at the best of times, but now he had been over come by emotion and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Seeing coach in his struggle to form words, Mrs Barton took to the microphone, "You've said more then enough, thank you. Can we get around of applause for Mr Albert please." The crowd cheered and applauded.

With that coach smiled, nodded and took his position back in the line.

"The next award go to Ms Shepard and Ms Melios. Not only did they say saves the lives of 15 colonists, They saved the lives of countless soldiers and killed many of the slavers while they did." She took a large red velvet box from the larger one, "The first for them is a necklace for each of them, also solid gold. Each has a large pendant that only fits with other, and when they are together the engraving says, 'Love, life and Family, Without you two, we would have lost these. Thank you.' If you would came here please."

As the pair got to the pedestal, the mayor placed the necklaces around their necks and without asking, the crowd applauded, whistled and threw their hats into air, "But that's not it, there is more. Major Green, if you would be so kind."

The major rose from his seat and pulled two blue boxes from his jacket as he reached the pedestal. "Now this is not common, in fact it's a once in a lifetime occurrence. The alliance is thankful for what you did for us, and as their way of thanking you, they would like to give you these," He opened the boxes and raised them into the air facing the crowd, those who could see appeared in awe. "Since you're English and that the alliance is a mixture of most of the countries of earth, they decided that these should suffice. A Victoria cross for each of you. These are awarded to those who have showed only the most heroic and courageous actions on the battlefield." Placing the boxes on the pedestal, he removed one and walked over to Jane with the medal in hand. The ribbon the medal was attached to was the colour of crimson, the obverse of the medal bears a lion statant guardant on a royal crown, with the words 'For valour' on a semi-circular scroll. On the reverse of the medal, the date of the act was engraved.

Pinning it to her shirt, he said. "Thank you and congratulations, you don't realise how much your actions that day mean to me and my men."

"I couldn't have done it without Alesita. And besides, I did what anyone would have in that position."

"I doubt that, you wouldn't believe the amount of recruits I've seen cower in their first operation when they come under fire." He shook Jane's hand before returning to the pedestal and retrieving the last medal.

Taking the medal in his hands, he looked at it and stated, "And this is the first alliance medal ever to be given to someone that is not human." The major walked over to Alestia and pinned the medal on her shirt, "Thank you and congratulations. Oh, and could you do me a favour?"

"It's an honour, Major. What is it you would like to ask?"

Nodding to the girl standing 6 feet away, he said, "Keep her safe."

"I plan on it."

He shook the blue hand in front of him before returning to his seat. As the mayor was returning to the pedestal, the crowd started chanting, "Speech, speech, speech."

Aleastia raised her voice and spoke to Jane, "Go on, what can go wrong?"

"I've never given a speech before, I don't know what to say."

"Just speak from the heart."

Jane exhaled deeply trying to boost her confidence, "Easier said then done." And walked over to the pedestal. Clearing her throat caused the crowds chants to die down. "First of all I would like to thank everyone involved in the rebuilding effort and those here today. But there is one person I can't thank enough, that being Alestia. She saved my life more times then I can count, and she has given me her shoulder to cry on when I needed it most, and she is also the only person I have left in my life." Jane choked, mostly caused by trying to hold back the tears as she thought of her next words, "They... They killed my father and... They took... Elizabeth, the girl I loved from me." Jane paused bringing a hand to her eyes to wipe the tears impairing her vision away. "I don't know how yet, but I will make sure they pay for their crimes, I'll show them that we're made of stronger stuff then they are." Having finished her improvised speech, Jane turned around and ran into Alestia's waiting arms, squeezing the body she held in her arms tightly. She openly wept into the blue shoulder in front of her, no longer being able to hold back her emotions. Those present during the speech left their seats, some with tears in their eyes giving Jane their respect in the form of a standing ovation.

* * *

The sun beamed its light into the kitchen of the Shepard household, Jane had only been here once in the months since the attack, only to get clothing, essentials, a photo album Liz had made of the two of them, a framed picture of her parents and her mother's ashes. The reason to come here today was just another reminder of the nightmare, a lawyer had asked to see her there to sort out her father's will, he had been droning on for over an hour.

"Ms Shepard, your father's demands are nearly met. His savings and life insurance money have be transferred to a account, but you cannot access it until you are eighteen, his wishes, I'm sorry. Once you sign this datapad here, the house and all of its belongings will be yours, to do with as you see fit. However due to legal reason this does not include the rifles listed here, they're to be sold and the money transferred to the account."

"I don't want to sound selfish, but may I ask the amount that I'll receive?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised you waited this long . Let's see here," After a few seconds of scrolling through the contents on the datapad, the Lawyer found the total, "The total comes to 587,291 credits. The house is estimated at a further 545,000, and the contents at a further 125,000, that's if you were to sell, we can help in that process if you wish. The money gained from this house and its contents would be available immediately." Passing the datapad and a stylus to Jane, he asked, "Now if I could just get your signature and thumb print so I can verify who are you, we will be done. Oh and as the witness, I'll need yours as well, Ms Melios."

Jane took the objects from the lawyer's hand and did what was requested then passed the datapad and stylus to Alestia, "Can I get a moment in private with Alestia, please."

Rising from his seat, "Of cause, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to make a call anyway." He turned on his omni-tool, left the Kitchen and went into the back garden.

Alestia placed the datapad onto the table after it had verified it was in fact her, "What would you like, Jane?"

"I know this is a lot to ask, but since I've lived with you for nearly 3 months now. If I sell the house, will you allow me to move in permanently, well until I decide what to do with my life. I'll get a job and help pay the bills, I promise." Jane put on her best puppy dog eyes.

The asari appeared deep in thought for a few moments before replying, _those eyes are dangerous_, "It would be my pleasure, Jane. If you were an asari, you wouldn't be living on your own for nearly another 35 years. And if you wish to work, I'll see if I can get you a position as a member of the waiting staff at Embrace."

"Thank you, that would be amazing."

Alestia smirked, "You will not be saying that once you've been there a week. It's tedious, but the customers can sometimes lift your spirit, much like you did to me when we first met back on Earth." The asari stood and walked over to the fridge, noticing the old fashioned calendar held to it with a magnet, she flicked through the pages. "Hm, your birthday is in a month, as I understand it, humans celebrate every year." Alestia made a mental note to do something special for her.

"Yeah, every year. Must be hell for asari, 1000 birthdays, God."

"Not quite, when we reach the matron stage we tend to celebrate every decade." Alestia opened the cupboard closest to the fridge and pulled out an air tight jar, "Sitruuna?"

"Please." Knocking started on the door, "Come in."

"If you've signed and given your thumb print, I must leave."

"I would like to keep some of the belongings, and then sell what's left."

"Of cause, I'll call tomorrow afternoon to sort it out. Same number?"

"Yes, thank you."

Alestia placed sitruuna leafs in two cups and turned the kettle on, "Before you go, may I ask you a question?" She asked, mostly for Jane then herself.

"Sure."

"What's going to happen to the belongings of those who weren't killed, but taken."

"I am personally not involved in that, but I've heard that starting next week they well be removing the belongings from the houses and storing them in a warehouse until they are found or..." He didn't want to finish the sentence, the final words didn't need to be spoken.

"How about the houses?"

Picking up the data pad from the table, "They'll be sold, and the profits will go to a charity helping the victims of slaver and pirate attacks. If they return, they'll be given free accommodation. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I really must leave."

Alestia motioned towards the front door. "Sorry for keeping you." Jane left her seat and followed.

"No worries. Have a nice day."

"You too, and thank you again."


	14. All's fair in love and sports

"Seven day spa break for two. Only 1500 credits. Hm, Jane would probably get bored after the first day." Alesita was sitting at the desk in her living room, she had been staring at the screen for what seemed like hours trying to find the right gift for Jane. On a hunch, she type in adventure holidays into the search engine. She opened up the first result, which read, 'Mountain climbing, abseiling, white water rafting and mountain biking. These are just some of the activities we offer here at Eden Prime getaways.'

"Mountain climbing, she would like that. But what is..." Hearing footsteps coming from behind, which forced her to shut off the computer in a hurry.

"But what is what?" Jane asked while ridding herself of the sweat dripping from her brow after her routine morning workout.

Alestia turned around in her chair, "Oh, ehm... Nothing you need to worry about." Her face was now illuminated by a dull orange glow as her Omni tool came to life and typed in 'Eden Prime getaways', before she could forget.

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Well, it was. Now about out you get us some tea."

"Sure." Jane flung the towel over her head to it rested on her should and made her way to the kitchen.

_'That was close.'_ She thought.

Jane's head appeared in the doorway, "I always wanted to try my hand at mountain climbing." She disappeared back to the kitchen.

Alestia sighed, "At least I was right."

* * *

The resort was located at the bottom of the mountains, miles away from Eden Prime's colony. The air was crisp and fresh, small mammals darted from bushes and retreated up into the trees. The native birds were singing a relaxing tune to the tourists as they walked. On their first day some of the reps and instructors had taken the set of holiday makers on a hike into the nearby hills and mountains.

"Oh come on, Alestia. Would you rather stay at the resort and sit by the pool all day?"

"Actually, yes. Holidays are for relaxing, not for getting sweaty."

"Don't worry Ms, their will be plenty of time for that over the 2 weeks. Only a couple of miles to go until we reach the site." One of the guides stated.

"Only a couple!" The unfit tourist, Mr Burke exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry dad, just place one foot in front of the other, and you'll get there in no time." His daughter said sarcastically. The group burst into a fit of laughter.

"I know how to walk, Zoe."

Zoe stands at 5 foot 7 inches, her build is similar to Jane's, however her muscles are not as defined. Her brunette hair was short and unruly, close-cropped and wild on top. Her piercing ice blue eyes stood out like full moon on a cloudless night. Tanned golden brown skin sticking out in contrast to the white tank top and green cargo shorts she wore.

Jane's competitiveness starting the flourish, even though it was not a race she picked up her pace, wanting to get to their destination first, whatever it may be.

"If you're going to go running ahead, let me get Lee." The guide leading the group turned around and raised his voice, "Lee, you up for a run?"

Lee jogged up in line with Jane and the led guide, "I don't see why not."

Zoe followed Lee up to the front. "Got room for another?"

"Sure, come on." Lee ran off ahead at medium pace, closely followed by Jane and Zoe.

Jane was not behind Lee for long, she sprinted off down the dirt path through the forest.

'So, you're one of those types. Well, so am I.' Zoe thought to herself. Taking of like a rocket, her speed only increasing until she was just a single step behind the crimson haired girl.

"I hate it when they do that." Lee took off, trying to keep up.

They had been running for 15 minutes, jumping over fallen branches and sticking out roots. The leader changing regularly, until they came to a fork in the path.

"Well... That's just... Great. Which way?" Zoe asked between deep breaths.

"How would... I know.?"

The girls waited for Lee for what seemed like ages, when only it was a minute or two. He carried on sprinting past them taking the left path. Jane started to chase Lee, when Zoe's hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her and the short haired girl sprinted off, taking the lead.

"Cheeky bitch. Two can play at that game."

Jane was hot on the heels of Zoe when she saw Lee up ahead. He had taken a seat on the ground in front of a body of water. She summoned the last of her energy and pushed herself to her limits, she only managed to get side by side with Zoe as they passed Lee.

"We have a draw." Lee announced.

Zoe, now exhausted had fallen on to her hands and knees beside the lake, "No way, I... Was first."

"Ref's decision." Jane stated.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Zoe turned to Jane, "Don't worry, I'll just win next time."

"The only reason we drew then was..."

"Because I took the initiative."

"Cheated."

"All right, calm down, there's more to come."

Noticing a building out of the corner of her eye, "Is that a cabin?"

"Yes, we will be staying here for a week. A shuttle will arrive later to drop off the suitcases." Standing three stories high, the cabin was huge. Cobblestone created the walls of the ground floor, the other two floors are made from red oak, the wood which made the shingle roof matched that of the walls. Balconies stuck out from each room on the first and second floor, wooden railing protecting those who ventured onto them from falling off.

"Rather large and old fashioned, isn't it?" Zoe asked.

"Well, we do have to eat, sleep, bath and go to the toilet somewhere, don't we."

"And here I thought I was going to have a chance to shit in the woods." Jane's remark earned her laughter from the two.

* * *

The group arrived just as the shuttle dropping off their luggage departed, "About time, slowpokes." Zoe teased.

Jane got up from her seat and walked over to Alestia, "I was starting to worry, I thought someone was hurt."

"We had to slowdown because Mr Howard was having trouble."

"You sure can be embarrassing at times, dad."

"Hey, I wasn't having trouble. I was just... Ehm, admiring the view."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on guys, if you would grab your suitcases and follow me please." Lee waited for the group to pick up their belongings, the other guides helped carrying the heavier bags and motioned the group to follow him.

The crowd gasped in unison as they entered the cabin. The ground floor consisted of mainly two rooms and a few smaller ones, one being the reception and common room, the other being the kitchen and dining area. A huge red rug covered most of the floor of the common room, at it's centre brown leather sofas circled a low mahogany table. A small bar sat in far right corner of the spacious room, it was filled to the brim with alcohol from all over the galaxy, from batarian ale to asari wines. The reception desk was sitting to the groups immediate right, a datapad was placed at the centre of its surface and keycards were hanging off the wall behind.

Lee grabbed that datapad and all the keycards and placed them in his pockets, "Right, If you would please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Now on the top floor of the luxury cabin, only Jane, Alestia and Zoe and her farther remained, most of the group had rooms on the floor below, "Mr Howard and Ms Howard, this is your room." Lee opened the door to the room and placed the key in the gentleman's hand, "Robert will show you around your room. Ms Melios, Ms Shepard, your room is just up here."

Zoe waited in the doorway watching as the group ventured further down the wide corridor to the room next door.

Lee opened the doors and walked in, she spun around with arms outstretched, presenting the room to them, "So, what do you think?"

"It's very spacious," Walking over the room high sliding window, Alestia opened it and stood on the balcony, "And the view is beautiful."

"And the bed's very comfy."

"I'm glad you like it." Walking over to a door in the corner of the room, "This is your ensuite bathroom, and other here," Lee strolled back over towards the entrance bringing his hand to a holo graphic interface, "If you need anything, anything at all, just press this button and we will see to your needs. Is there anything else?"

"I don't think we do. And please just call me Jane.

"We do not. And you may call me Alestia. Thank you, Lee"

"Ok, Jane, Alestia, the kitchen opens for dinner at 6 and closes at around 8:30, there is also a snack bar open from 6 am till 12 pm. For the rest of today I suggest you get to know the others, after all, you will be spending the next two weeks with them. Have a nice day." Lee was just about to leave the room, when he realised who the pair were, "Wait, Jane Shepard and Alestia Melios, as in the two that saved Mindoir? I thought it was you two, but I had thought that it was just a coincidence."

"We didn't save Mindoir, that was the alliance, we just helped. But please, don't let this get around."

Lee wanted nothing more than to thank and praise the pair for saving the life of his brother. But he respected them, and as such, he wanted them have some peace and quiet away from the press and the ever thankful back on Mindoir, "My lips are sealed. But the people here will eventually find out, once they know your names, they'll just connect the dots ."

"Just try and keep it to yourself, at least until others find out."

"You have my word. Now I must go and get on with my duties. Take care."

After Lee had left, Jane got off the bed and joined Alestia on the balcony. "Thank you."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, however this feels a bit much for a birthday present"

"Well, if you're enjoying yourself, then it's worth it. Plus you... Well, we need to get away for a couple of weeks, and as you humans say, Let your hair down."

"We have a couple of hours until they start serving dinner. Fancy going for a swim?"

"It would be nice, since I haven't been swimming in nearly 100 years."

Jane and Alestia walked past the Howard's room, their bodies wrapped up in towels. The sight caught Zoe's eyes, she grabbed the smallest of her suitcases and retreated to the ensuite. Having changed into hey cyan bikini, she grabbed a bottle of sun lotion and a towel from another suitcase and pulled it around her, turning the top inwards to stop it from falling down.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Just don't be late for dinner, I'm hungry."

"Don't you listen? The rep did say there's a snack bar open downstairs." Pointing to the stomach which hanged over his belt, she added, "And dad, you should really eat less."

"What do you mean? Look at this sexy body." He sucked his gut in, and pulled off some embarrassing poses against one of his bed's posts.

Zoe gagged at the state of her father, she did over exaggerate a little, "You need to get your head checked. I'll try to get back before you die of starvation."

* * *

Jane pulled the towel off in a hurry and discarded it on the ground as she ran up the wooden dock that stretched into the lake. The still water was disturbed as her body entered the water. Alestia being more cautious, walked in to the water and dived when it reached her thighs.

As Alestia emerged from the water, Jane stated, "Pathetic."

Alestia swam up to Jane, "What?"

"That. If you're going to dive, at least do it correctly."

"I know how to dive, it's just been..."

Their heads turned in the direction of the loud splash near them, "What the... " Zoe appeared out of the water beside them, "Oh, you."

"Yes, me." Zoe pulled a cheeky smile

"Can we help you?" Alestia asked.

"Na, just fancied a swim. The lake reminds me of one near my home."

"Where's that?"

"Lake city, Colorado. It's a small town in America."

Jane swam ashore, leaving the two to their conversation.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she's normally great with people."

"Could be from what happened earlier today."

"Yeah, I heard you cheated."

"Na, well, maybe. I held her back and sprinted off."

"So you did cheat."

Changing the subject to fit her needs, Zoe asked, "So, how did you two meet?"

"Earth, I was a waitress at a restaurant, Jane and her father were customers."

"And how long have you two been together."

"It's not like that. Since Min... Since the incident, we've been like family to each other."

_'Bingo'_, "Well, you two just seemed like a couple to me...Wait, were you going to say Mindoir?"

"No..." Alestia looked down and slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Yes, but please keep it quiet, we've already had one person find out. I just want her to have a break from all of that."

"I've seen the videos, I understand."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll go see if she's all right."

Zoe looked over to Jane, who was now laying on her towel, sun bathing near the waters edge, "Please, allow me. I'll apologise for earlier, that mite cheer her up."

"Just be careful."

"Always."

Zoe grabbed her towel and sun lotion after she left the comforting confines of the water and casually approached Jane, who was laying on her back, eyes closed. She bit get lower lip when she saw the toned body in front of her. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the day dreams, "Hey, Jane. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that, but what can I say, I hate to loose."

Jane raised an arm to block the blinding sun and opened her eyes, "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have brushed you off like that, I'm also a bit of a sore looser. And I see Alestia over there told you my name."

"She mite have let it slip. Since we got off on the wrong foot, how about a fresh start."

"Sure," Jane sat up and offered her hand, "I'm Jane, but you knew that already."

Taking the hand offered, she shook it and gave it gently squeeze, "I'm Zoe. So, what brings you two out here?"

"She paid for this holiday as a birthday present, a bit too much if you ask me. She thought I just needed to get away from life for a bit."

"You two must be close if she paid for this, pretty expensive." Zoe thought about asking Jane about Mindoir, but decided against it after Alestia's words repeated in her mind. She instead thought to see if Jane would reveal it is she took a gentle approach to it, "Get away from what?"

"Sorry, I would rather not talk about it." Jane turned over on her back, trying to evenly tan herself and a silent clue to stop the questioning. It didn't work.

Noticing the absence of a bottle by Jane, "Ehm, where's your lotion, or do you like to get burnt?"

"I knew I forgot something. Back in a sec."

Jane went to stand, but was stopped by a hand on her back, "Don't bother. Here, you can use mine." Jane flipped over onto her back and took the bottle gently out of Zoe's hands. She rubbed the lotion into her skin, but struggled to cover her back, "Want a hand with that?"

Jane lifted the bottle towards Zoe, "If you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure,"_ 'In more ways then one.' _"But only if you do mine."

"I don't see why not."

Zoe knelt down beside Jane, and squeezed out some of the lotion on to her hand, "Right, flip over then."

Jane flipped over back onto her front. Zoe was rubbing the lotion in hard enough to feel like a massage. That's when Jane felt the tie on her bikini top come undone, "Ehm, that's suppose to stay tied."

"You don't want tan lines, do you?"

"I don't tend to walk about in clothes that reveal tan lines anyway."

"Not even for your boyfriend?"

"Don't have one."

"Girlfriend?"

"I guess... Not." Jane had only just come to the realisation of the state of her relationship with Liz, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "I'm sorry." Jane put a hand under the towel and held it to her chest. She rushed to her feet and ran to her room.

Alestia had watched the conversation between the girls, she rushed ashore when she saw Jane run inside. With a raised voice she spoke to Zoe, "What did you say? Never mind, Just let me handle this." Anger was the only emotion present in her.

This was the first time Zoe had actually felt terrible for doing or saying something in a long, long time. She muttered quietly to herself, "I'm sorry, Jane." She grabbed her stuff and returned to the cabin.


End file.
